New Game Plus
by EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: ºAkihiko/Minatoº Given a chance to start all over again, will Minato be able to make a difference in his future? An exploration of what New Game Plus could really mean.
1. The Beginning

Pairing: Akihiko Sanada / Minato Arisato (Main Character)

Spoilers: _Entire game_, no 'The Answer' but for the revelation of the coma (in date form).

Length: Approx 30k / 5 chapters / Complete, posted once every few days.

Warnings: Heavy language, some rating-pushing smuttish moments later, massive spoilers, confusing event jumping for anyone unfamiliar with the game.

A/N: A totally random idea came to me. When you start a New Game+, you retain your levels, your inventory, and the items that you get from maxed Social Links. This stands to reason that the memory would remain for the MC as well. What if gameplay wasn't linear…? ;) Just an exploration of what a New Game+ could really mean. Well, it was meant to be. Now it is an excuse for romance. :-P

**Edit as of 7/18/10: **Adding a few lines/scenes so the beginning isn't so full of gaps/to make Minato's beginnings less rushed. Adding short descriptors to some dates that build off established scenes for those who haven't played in a while (realized they were necessary as I tried to reread my own work and forgot what many events were). May finally get to rewrite the ending I stupidly deleted in a fit of pique.

Disclaimer: Persona is not mine. However, there are many lines in this that were taken directly from in-game. It lends realism… :-P -guffaw- In any case, if anyone finds it suspect, I will happily label every line I used to blend the game with this fic and keep the New Game+ feel.

_

* * *

_

_**New Game+**_

_The Beginning**  
**_

_

* * *

_

_"Imagine if you could control the flow of time… eliminate unwanted events before they occur."_ - Takeharu Kirijo

_

* * *

_

_4/5/10_

Minato bit back the urge to groan, the blissful feeling of oblivion fading to a memory. Where was he? Last he remembered, Aigis's voice had drifted softly down to him, her fingers - surprisingly gentle for all that they were mechanical - carding through his hair. He had felt so tired, had felt tired for weeks leading up to that day. Had he fallen asleep, then? Had Aigis or one of the others moved him as he tried to overcome the exaggerated fatigue that had weighed him down?

"Hey there. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

That voice was familiar. But how was it possible? Minato forced his eyes open, pleased that there was no bright light that would force him to shield his eyes. It was dark, but he felt no discomfort from the way he seemed to be floating in blackness. Instead, he turned his eyes to the familiar boy who stood calmly with a dreamy smile over his lips.

"Pharos?"

"You remember me, then! I'm so glad. It feels like it has been forever since we last spoke. But really… it's been no time at all, has it?"

Minato was confused, but his face remained carefully blank. Hadn't Pharos - Ryoji, Thanatos, Nyx's Avatar, whatever name he went by - been vanquished when he'd sealed Nyx? He had a sinking sensation low in his stomach, a vague sense of illness washing over him. Had something gone wrong? Would the Dark Hour be returning once more?

His silence didn't seem to perturb Pharos, who just rocked back on his heels with that same enigmatic smile. "Do you know where you are?"

Minato shook his head, scarcely able to breath around the lump in his throat. He would be fine with almost any oddity by now after having lived through almost a year of the Dark Hour, but he couldn't abide by the world being sent into peril once more. He'd worked so hard to make sure everything was right…

"You died, you know."

That halted his rapid thoughts, leaving him staring with wide eyes at Pharos. "Dead?"

Pharos nodded, smile fading slightly. "Yes. You used all your strength fighting Nyx, and you just faded away. Your friends were very sad. I was sad, even though I am hardly alive."

"Pharos… can you tell me what is going on?"

The boy dropped down beside him, hands on his knees and his face lighting into a more expressive smile. "You're special. I'm sure you already know that, but you're even more special than you could ever imagine. And because of that…" Pharos spread his arms and grinned, and Minato found an answering smile twitching at the corners of his lips. "Because of that, you are being given a second chance."

"Chance to do what?" Minato's head was spinning, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"To fix your mistakes. To be with those you love. To make things right. You'll go back with all the knowledge you gained in the last year, all your strength and even your weaponry. You will be a force to be reckoned with, and you can do what most people only ever dream of - change the future."

Minato sat up fully, peering into Pharos's bright eyes and trying to control the rapid staccato of his heart, afraid it would burst from his chest. He wished to ask a million questions, to rejoice at the chance to wipe away the mistakes - to prevent Nyx's coming, to save the lives of those lost. To spare his friends pain. But he had never been one for many words, so he could only hope Pharos understood what he asked as he stared, hands shaking in his lap. "How?"

"By the divinity of the Universe."

He wanted to ask more, wanted to know how this could be happening, but suddenly Pharos was Ryoji, standing over him with a serene smile. "Let's go, Minato." And then the light came, and Minato slipped away.

* * *

_4/6/09 ~ Game start.  
_

There was no slow wakening this time, no fade into awareness. It was jarring to one moment be floating in nothingness and the next moment waking to music blasting in his ears, fingers curled around the cold metal of a pole. Minato jerked, eyes wide as he looked at the other occupants of the car. It was nearly empty, only a few lightly dozing people anywhere in sight. Minato looked down to his sleeve and pushed it back to reveal his watch. As the train's brakes sent a wail reverberating down the tunnel, his watch flicked to 11:58pm.

Dark Hour was near.

He remembered his first encounter with the Dark Hour. He'd stepped out of the train and frozen as coffins replaced the people around him, fear lancing painfully up his spine. It had been the single most terrifying moment of his life up to that moment. But he also remembered the apathy that had settled over him, the way he had paced through the pools of blood without heed, indifference betrayed only by the tremble of his clenched fists.

This time he was ready for it. He stepped from the train and his music died, and he breathed in as the sickly glow of Tartarus's moon shone down on him. Minato paused for a moment to stare up at that moon, and he realized his fists had clenched just like they had all those months ago. He loosened them slowly, feeling the tension leave him. He had lived this before and he knew what to expect. And there was nothing wandering the streets that he couldn't take care of with his fists. He wondered where his sword was; hadn't Pharos said his equipment would come along, too?

The trek to the dorms was so familiar that he walked it on auto-pilot, for the first time considering the consequences of this trip back in time. His elation had suffocated the possible consequences, but now he took the time to think it over. What effects would changing the world have? Could he really prevent Nyx from coming? The twelve Full Moon Shadows couldn't be ignored…

He would have to die again. The thought wasn't nearly as disturbing as it should have been, and Minato shrugged a shoulder as the dorm came into sight. He could save the lives of Shinji and Chidori, secure happiness for those he cared about. He could strengthen the bonds he hadn't had the time to the first time around, and he could ensure that the world without him would be a bright place. Was there really anything else that mattered after that?

As he pushed open the door to what had been his home and met with the awkward introductions with his close friends, Minato carefully suppressed a grin. Everything would be alright - no matter what he had to do to make it so.

* * *

_4/9/09 ~ The attack on the dorms.  
_

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

It hadn't been as easy as he'd thought it would be. He'd always been near-silent, so why should it be so hard to pretend to be oblivious? Meeting with Ikutsuki had been a nightmare on his self control, and it had taken every last bit of his hard-won charm and strength to not deck the man flat in his smirking mouth. And here he was again, attempting to remain entirely clueless while Yukari panicked.

Why was he so worried about people knowing? What was the worst thing they could do, suspect he was odd? Shun him? It wasn't like the idea of time-travel would be the first conclusion, if it was ever even a tiny thought. These people were used to odd occurrences, surely it wouldn't harm anyone if he didn't follow the usual agenda. He might not be able to prevent the inevitable… but that wasn't any reason to follow the script, was it?

Before he'd even known he'd made up his mind, Minato had seized Yukari's wrist and was pulling her towards the stairs. She yelped at his grip, struggling against him and demanding he turn around. She was no match for him, though. Months of fighting had developed his strength too far for her to have a chance. Minato felt vaguely dizzy as he ran up the curving stairs, breaking into a run that had Yukari stumbling behind him, panting with the effort of keeping herself upright.

"T-the roof? Minato-kun, we have to get out of here. That isn't-" she cut herself off as her transceiver rang, and he let her yank her arm from his grip. "Senpai? Wh-what? I see, umm, right!"

It didn't take much effort to snatch the Evoker from Yukai's belt, and he ignored her shout as he ripped open the door to the roof. His body thrummed with well-missed adrenaline, finger curling around the gun's familiar hilt. While no time at all had passed for him since that afternoon with Aigis, the month between that afternoon and the final battle had seemed like a lifetime. The normalcy had been… painful.

Yukari shrieked as Shadows clawed their way over the roof's low wall, the largest of them lumbering on its many arms, and Minato couldn't hold down a smirk as he put the Evoker to his head. "Persona."

* * *

_4/17/09  
_

As Yukari left the hospital room with a suspicious glance back to the bed, Minato sighed. Right, so maybe it had been a bit preemptive to assume that his display of courage would not have consequences. Yukari, rather than thanking him profusely as she had the first time around, had attempted to wheedle out of him how he had been in such control. He still wasn't worried, but it had stung a bit to see the narrowed look on Yukari's face when it wasn't pointed towards one of Junpei's faux-innocent grins.

He hated feeling his groggy. He hated hospital stays and several-day bouts of unconsciousness. He had had enough of them to be sure of his opinion, after all. He hadn't thought he'd have to do this a second time since summoning Persona was nothing new to him, but it seemed that Thanatos's sudden and violent appearance had sapped him of his energy. So, just as the first time around, he was stuck laying in a hospital bed waiting to be checked out. Minato pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes; perhaps it was simply that some events had to play out the same?

He dropped his hands as the door opened, and Minato's eyebrows rose. In the doorway stood Mitsuru and Akihiko, expressions tense as they came to stand near his bed. He didn't recall a visit from these two; in fact, he hadn't even formally met Akihiko until the next evening when (_that bastard_) Ikutsuki called a meeting. He tensed a bit at the glare Mitsuru was giving him, pushing away thoughts of her shy smile from months gone by.

"Arisato. This is Akihiko Sanada, one of the senior SEES members and your senpai."

Minato nodded slightly to Akihiko, lowering his eyes to his hands. "As nice as this visit is…"

Mitsuru sighed. "You're right; this isn't a social call. We need questions answered, Arisato. Your behavior the other night…" she trailed off with an uncomfortable frown.

"What Mitsuru means is that you're suspicious. We might have been able to look past being a person who can wield more than one Persona, or even someone who could take control like you did. But you actually preemptively took Takeba's Evoker and proceeded to summon your Persona without prompting. You didn't even hesitate!" Akihiko ended with a deep frown. Minato noted to himself that the expression didn't suit the older boy.

With an annoyed glance at Akihiko, Mitsuru cut back in. "It is more than rare for a person not to hesitate. The Evoker resembles a gun too closely, and the idea of pulling a gun's trigger as it is pressed to your temple isn't a comfortable sensation. Yet you still managed to do exactly that, even when there was no feasible way you should have known of the Evoker's properties."

Minato's lips tightened, and he considered his options. The truth was out for obvious reasons, but he didn't want to outright lie to these people. They had been his friends, his comrades… even if they didn't hold the same memories he did, he would 't betray the trust they once had placed in him. Mitsuru especially. He and Akihiko had never been especially close, and though he vastly respected the upperclassmen, he'd just never spent time with him like he had with Mitsuru, Junpei, and Yukari.

Minato didn't look up. His silence was taken for what it was, and Akihiko growled. "Fine, if that is the way you want to play it."

"Calm down, Akihiko," Mitsuru chided, snorting under her breath. "I don't see any danger in him. Keep your secrets, Arisato. But if you want the trust of our group, you will have to be forthcoming at some point. Now, we have to get back to the dorm. There will be a meeting tomorrow night on the fourth floor to discuss the future. Please attend."

Minato nodded, and glanced up in time to watch Akihiko rub the shoulder of his injured arm and grimace before following Mitsuru from the room. Silver eyes flicked back with a challenge lighting them, and Minato had no problem meeting that look with his own. SEES wouldn't know what hit them once he got out of there.

* * *

_4/18/09 ~ Explanation of SEES and the Dark Hour._

"Oh, I almost forgot. About your room assignment... why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end," Ikutsuki said with a chuckle.

Minato gritted his teeth and nodded, trying not to say anything that was on his mind as Yukari and Mitsuru bid Ikutsuki goodnight and bowed. He hated seeing the blind trust the SEES members put in this man... but what could he do about it? He was a veritable stranger to these people, and worse yet... he was a _suspicious_ stranger. He hadn't missed the looks out of the corner of his teammates' eyes he'd been getting throughout the meeting, and he tried not to let them affect his mental state more than they had to. He would just have to be more careful from now on.

As he slipped from the room, he heard Akihiko's low voice discussing a new recruit with Ikutsuki. Junpei. For all that the boy drove him half mad, he was undoubtedly one of his closest friends. And now... he was hardly an acquaintance to him. At least so far as Junpei was concerned. Minato took the stairs down to his floor of the dorm two at a time, waving his hand absently at Yukari's hesitant 'good night'. None of this was as easy as he'd expected. SEES had become something like a dysfunctional, violent family to them... but now only he carried those memories.

He closed the door to his dorm room behind him and unbuttoned his pants, stepping out of them as they hit the floor. 11:53. He should sleep soon. His sheets were cool and familiar against his skin, his room dark, but he could do little but stare at the ceiling. The first full moon wasn't until ninth of May, so until then... perhaps he could spend that time reaquainting himself with the people he loved. It wasn't like they were gone. They were here or would be there soon, all around him.

He reminded himself of how lucky he was to have a second chance at all, closing his eyes and burrowing into his pillow.

As he drifted to sleep, though, he realized that Pharos hadn't come to him once this time around.

* * *

_5/10/09_

Minato was surprised by how freeing it was to have his Compendium back. Elizabeth smiled as he rifled through it, choosing a few of the Personas he was most comfortable with to keep within him. The power of them rushed through him like Odin's lightning, electric and awe-inspiring. He had missed this. He had missed not being afraid of what laid before him, but with his familiar Personas back in his subconscious, he felt nearly invincible.

"With an ordinary summoner, Personas are a direct reflection on their mindscape," Igor mused from behind him, tapping a gnarled finger against his lips. "But you, my boy... you are something magnificent. Your ability to summon so many aspects shows both your power and your duality. But what will you bring to this world, hmm? Will you destroy us, or will you lead us to a new age?"

Minato stared at the timeless man, eyes narrowed. "You know of Nyx, then."

"We do, indeed. Though we do not hold the memories of another timeline as you do, we are still aware of far more than the mortal mind can ever hope to. Nyx will come... and as you know, you will have a choice to make."

"Do you know, then, why I was given this second chance?" Minato asked, leaning forward in his seat and staring hard at Igor.

Igor smiled, a slightly disturbing expression. "What do you know of your initial Persona _Orpheus_?"

"Not much. I honestly moved past using him rather quickly."

"That is to be expected," said Igor, steepling his hands. "But you must understand him to understand yourself, as he truly is your primary Persona. Orpheus, in legend, was known as the _Master of Strings_, who played his god-given lute with such beauty that even the rocks and flowers felt they needed to dance to his tunes. As with Orpheus, you too are a master of strings... the strings of fate. You bind people to you for strength and it is natural that they follow you, they canot help but dance along behind you. And only you may pluck these strings. _That_ is why you are able to have this chance. With Orpheus as your base and with Thanatos, the personification of peaceful death, tied so strongly to you as well, the Divinities were able to give you this."

Minato didn't particularly like the implications. "Then those close to me have no choice."

"What?" Igor blinked. "Heavens, no. The lute of Orpheus did not control those around him, it _inspired_ them. And such do you. But I ask again... what will you bring to this world with your power?"

Minato frowned and stood, nodding down to Igor silently. As he left, he heard Elizabeth laugh tonelessly. "Such a flair for dramatics, Master."

* * *

_5/26/09  
_

The weeks seemed to fly by and slowly the suspicious looks faded from his companions' eyes. Even as Minato grew more tense as the second Full Moon approached, the rest of the group relaxed. The end of the Dark Hour was coming closer, to them… whereas Minato knew the damning truth.

Part of him sorely wished they could just leave the larger Shadows alone. Really, what were they in comparison to Nyx and the coming of the Fall? But that would doom the members of SEES, his friends, to years of the Dark Hour and fighting Shadows, and the rest of the oblivious world to the slowly creeping Apathy that would engulf them. He couldn't do that to them, even if it meant sacrificing his life once more to seal Nyx away.

He missed Aigis. It was late May, so it was still a bit over a month still until they found her on that dock, so Minato squashed his impatience. She had probably been his closest companion, not counting his short romances with Mitsuru and Yukari. They were good women. But Aigis had cared for him in the most undemanding way possible, and she was probably the only person who was totally content with his usual taciturnity. Even when she had deigned to speak, she had never required response from him.

Here, everyone seemed to need something from him. Yukari needed someone to agree with her as she ranted about whatever was on her mind, Junpei needed someone to laugh at his jokes. Mitsuru needed a dedicated person who could lead the team in Tartarus and still keep up his academic life. And Akihiko… well, perhaps he didn't need much from him, either. But he was also the only one who had yet to open up to him, to trust him.

Perhaps it was manipulation that he had gotten past everyone else's shells. He'd known them well, after all, and it didn't take a genius to be able to pick and choose the right words to say in a given situation with people he knew so well. Perhaps that was why he had yet to make Akihiko comfortable with him. He hardly knew the older boy at all, beyond his battle skills and his motivations.

An exaggerated sigh heralded the arrival of Junpei, who sprawled unceremoniously across the adjacent couch. "Man, I am so ticked. Mitsuru-senpai won't get off my ass about my midterm grades. Like I care about that!"

Minato smirked, but hid it behind his hand. "Oh? Maybe that is the biggest problem."

"C'mon, you're telling me you care about studying? I _never_ see you crack open a book. How in the hell did you still manage to ace the exams? Top of the mother fuc-"

"Don't be so jealous, Stupei. Just because Minato has a brain and you don't is no reason to whine."

"You cut me deep, Yuka-tan. Real deep."

The girl rolled her eyes as she sat in one of the end chairs, crossing her legs. "So, Minato, how _did_ you manage to get top of the class? Mitsuru-senpai was really impressed."

Minato shrugged. "I just went with what felt right."

"Oh, jeez, a natural-born genius? You're shitting me." Junpei's face was disbelieving. "I swear, some guys get all the luck…"

Scoffing and ignoring Junpei's continued spluttering, Yukari smiled. "The full moon is in a just over a week, you know. Do you think you're ready, Minato?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, mumbling under her breath. Junpei and Yukari had had a close encounter of the Monad kind within their first week in Tartarus, and had held their breaths as Minato had decimated his opponents. It had been a great experience for them, though, giving them confidence and strength where it mattered. However, it had made for even more discomfort around him, his inexplicable strength making them wary.

He was lucky in the two battles he had taken them to in Monad that not a single Shadow had actually had a chance to attack and show just _how_ strong they were. There was no way he could have explained that. He was also thankful that for all Mitsuru's talents, she could only gauge on relative strength rather than on level of prowess. It was only knowing that that he had risked taking his friends into that dangerous hell, trying to instill them with enough experience to ensure their lives continued.

He'd been putting off training for a week now, wary to train Akihiko. The tension between them made everyone uncomfortable, even though they never even glared in one another's direction. They even spoke when necessary, so Minato was hard-pressed to explain the tense atmosphere when they were together. But he was nearly sure that it really came down to his inability to truly connect with the older boy. He would have to work on that, attempt to do things the way everyone else did... without spiritual voices or past experience guiding their words. An Akihiko needed to be trained, he knew, preferably before they went to retrieve Fuuka. Her Persona's power levels had always seemed closely linked with his own, so she would be a logistical force to be reckoned with. There would be no hiding his strength with her around, and he was already trying to come up with excuses. The best he could think of was to get everyone else as highly powered as he could so there wasn't such a shocking difference.

"So, man, wanna go to Tartarus tonight?"

Minato shrugged. "Sure. Let's go tell Mitsuru."

* * *

_6/8/09 ~ Second Full Moon  
_

"So…" Junpei said in an attempt to break the silence as he, Minato, and Akihiko moved through the silent halls to the gym, leaving Yukari behind with Mitsuru in the school's entryway. "What d'you guys think the chances are that those two are lesbians?"

Akihiko promptly began choking on nothing at all, one hand pressed right beneath his throat.

Minato rolled his eyes. There were two distinct answers to that question, and he toiled for a moment over which to choose. In the end he went with a simple, "Slim to none, you damned pervert," and tried to ignore the grateful look Akihiko gave him.

"Fine, fine, maybe not Mitsuru-senpai… she's kinda nunnish anyway, for all her babaliciousness. But Yuka-tan? Hoo-boy, I could see it. And with the way she was stuttering when she followed Senpai… well…"

Minato shook his head and bit back a chuckle, not wanting to encourage Junpei any further. His eyes rose and met with silver, sharing a smirk between them. Somehow it made Minato's heart beat faster; he put it down to finally working past whatever block was holding back a friendship between Akihiko and himself.

"Welp, here we are."

The long shadows thrown by the as-of-yet normal full moon made the gym rather spooky, and had Minato not had the months of Dark Hours to strengthen his resolve, he might have been (albeit unwillingly) jumpy. As it was, he knew exactly what to expect in fifteen minutes when the Dark Hour hit.

In front of him, Junpei shuddered. "Man, does anyone else have a bad feeling?"

"Calm down. This will be like any other mission, we will just have a different starting point. We'll be in Tartartus, find the Yamagishi girl, and then leave the way we always do." Akihiko's shoulder brushed Minato's as he passed, pushing the gym's door open more widely.

"It will be fine, Junpei."

The boy sighed heavily, tugging his hat down lower over his eyes. "For Fuuka, huh? Lead on, Oh Fearless One."

Minato tried not to grimace. He didn't want to go through weeks of Junpei's jealousy again. But then, he didn't want to see his friend break into pieces over Chidori again, either… but those experiences had helped Junpei grow. Minato sighed, shoving a hand through his hair. This time travel business wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

He looked up to see Akihiko's silver eyes regarding him. "Something wrong?"

"No… just thinking."

"Hm." It wasn't a staring match so much as a gaze held for uncomfortably long, and Minato was the first to break it. He wished he understood Akihiko. He had never been one of the people his psyche had drawn him to for Persona-strengthening reasons, and Minato found that he was rather lost without that whispering voice leading him and telling him when he's obviously done something right.

However, for all his silence, Minato was exceptionally stubborn… and challenges had always intrigued him. He wanted to get to know the people he hadn't had a chance to the last time around, even if he didn't have some supernatural force guiding him. This was the reality of making friends, something Minato couldn't recall ever really having.

His watch trilled, and he shoved away his anticipation. "One minute."

His teammates nodded, and Minato watched the seconds tick by. An idea struck as his watch showed 11:59:49, and he dashed forward, grabbing Junpei by the wrist and twisting to grasp Akihiko's forearm. Any complaints or questions that might have been voiced were cut off as the ground shook, walls shifting around them. And then the pain began, and everything fell to white.

A loud groan near his ear brought Minato into wakefulness, and he shoved at Junpei's heavy shoulder where it was jammed into his ribs. The distinctive pattern of Arda's ceiling met his eyes, partially obscured by the silver-haired head that leaned over him. Akihiko put out his hand as he noticed Minato was awake, offering him a quick way up.

It took a bit of work to untangle his legs from Junpei's, the other boy beginning to curse as consciousness found him. Minato let Akihiko's leverage pull him up, breathing in deeply to keep away the lights from the edge of his vision.

"How did you know?"

Minato blinked at the abrupt question, looking down at the way Akihiko's grip had tightened on his hand. "Know what?"

"I felt like my body was being torn into a dozen directions; I'm nearly sure we would have been separated if you hadn't grabbed us. How did you know?"

He quelled the urge to look away guiltily. "I just had a feeling."

"Our Almighty Leader has good instincts, huh?" Junpei snipped, finally standing upright and straightening his hat. "Chill out, Senpai. It's not like he knows the future or some shit."

Irrationally, Minato swore his heart stopped beating, and though he couldn't be sure, the look Akihiko gave him in that instant made him wonder if his flash of panic had shown on his face.

* * *

_7/7/09 ~ Third Full Moon  
_

In the month since they had rescued Fuuka from Tartarus, Minato found his paranoia to be unfounded. Akihiko, if anything, had loosened up considerably towards him, never mentioning that night.

The moon was full once more that night, and the group was gathering up their supplies. Minato ignored the tense fluttering in his gut, trying to push away the whispers of this being just another set of Full Moon Shadows to defeat, drawing them ever closer to Nyx. He shifted through the large box of items he kept at the foot of his bed, pulling out some of the more useful ones. He didn't think he'd need any mirrors or magic gems tonight. He did stow a copious number of medicines, though, as well as some Chewing Souls… just in case. There was nothing worse than being unable to cast a needed spell.

He wished he better remembered the Shadows to come. But between the number of Shadows in the months after and the fog from the spell put over them…

He didn't know whether to grimace or blush. This full moon had certainly been one of the more… interesting ones. But he didn't see why it would be a problem this time around. He knew what was coming, and it wasn't like Yukari even left the bathroom before the spell was broken. No problem, right?

They set out not long after, Fuuka's senses leading them to the seedy love hotel on Shirakawa Boulevard. He'd chosen Junpei and Akihiko to accompany him and Yukari, though he couldn't for the life if him decide why he'd been so reluctant to include Mitsuru. Perhaps it had been the look on her and Akihiko's faces when they'd returned…

"I sense a powerful Shadow on the third floor! Please head there immediately!"

He jerked his head towards the stairs, feeling his companions' anticipation. There were no Shadows yet, but their every movement was hesitant and expecting attack. He didn't pause to check the doors they passed, trying to quell the obvious unease of his teammates by getting the worst over with quickly.

The third floor came quickly, and something dreadful curled around Minato's insides. He glanced at Yukari's tense frown, smiling slightly in an attempt to calm her. She attempted to give the same in return, but it came out stiff and crooked. He moved to Junpei's narrowed eyes as he scanned the motel walls, jaw set. He didn't even look Minato's way. Akihiko was last, eyes darting and fists clenched. His boxing gloves would have made such an observation difficult, but the strain of the vinyl gave him away.

Minato searched his psyche, brushing the electric power of Odin and grasping it. He would end this battle quickly, if only to banish the trepidation. Better to get things over with quickly.

They burst through the door, and the large form of the Hierophant Shadow taking up a large portion of the room. Minato hardly paused as his teammates took their position, Evoker pressed to his temple. "Odin!"

Thunder Reign crashed into the Shadow, the electricity in the air making the hair on the back of Minato's neck stand on end. He ignored the flabbergasted looks from his group, turning to the large mirror on the wall even before the Hierophant had dissolved entirely.

"What are you doing?"

Minato's eyes widened as he jumped in surprise, fingers impacting with the glass. He had no time to respond as the mirror flashed and sent them into oblivion.

* * *

_~Embrace your desire…~_

The warmth of a tongue running up his neck, the sting of teeth against his pulse. Minato gasped, tangling his fingers in soft hair and arching towards the mouth that gave him such pleasure. This was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life, the closeness of another body, his heart beating so hard that it echoed to be the only thing he could hear.

_~I am the voice of your inner self... Enjoy the moment... That which cannot be felt is merely a dream... The present is all we have.~_

Fingers danced along his ribs. He could hardly breathe for all the sensation that coursed through him, and his free hand gripped the sheet of the bed as his shirt was pushed up, lips moving to follow the path that fingers already had. A warm mouth ran teasingly up from his navel, hot breath making him shudder. It was good… so good. He wanted to touch the other, wanted to feel every inch. His fingertips tingled as he begged for more in his mind, willing the sensation to stretch to infinity.

_~The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication... Let your desire free you from your shackles... Such is my wish…~_

Yes, yes… If he could stay like this forever, chanting his partner's name in a litany… what else mattered? He ran his fingers through that hair again, pulling until eyes met his own. Desire reflected plainly, and Minato groaned as he tugged his partner into a harsh kiss, biting a lower lip so he could deepen it further.

_~Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny you instincts... Embrace your desire…~_

Yes… what he truly wanted… there was no need for anything else. He ran his hands down his partner's sides, slipping his fingers beneath waistband of their pants to touch the heated skin below. The other's breathing hitched in his ear, a shiver forcibly running through them both. Minato's fingers traced hips, sliding down slowly until his thumbs brushed coarse hair. The anticipation thrummed through his veins, and even the adrenaline from fighting Shadows didn't compare…

…Shadows.

Minato shook his head, fingers freezing in place.

_~Why do you resist...? Do not avert your eyes from the truth…~_

He stared up into silver eyes, shocked into reality at roughly the same time that they lost their glazed look. He stared at Akihiko, trembling suddenly from something far less pleasurable than only moments ago.

Pleasurable…

Minato jerked and it seemed to bring Akihiko into awareness, as the boy leapt off of him with far more grace than the situation should have granted him. His face nearly matched his red sweater, and his jaw was dropped and moving soundlessly. Minato wondered if he looked the same. He opened his mouth to say something… apologize, rant, beg for a less foggy rendition, he didn't know… but his thoughts were broken by light crackle that preceded Fuuka contacting them.

"Oh, I can finally reach you! Can you two hear me?" Fuuka's frantic voice came in; both he and Akihiko jumped.

The blood stayed tinting Akihiko's face, and the pleading look in his eyes made Minato clear his throat. "We're fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner... The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts... And you all got separated... The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there. ...Did you hear that, Akihiko-senpai?"

The silver-hair boy swallowed, and Minato was mortified to find himself watching the bob of his Adam's apple. "Y-Yes, Fuuka."

"Huh? Are you okay, Senpai?"

"I-I'm fine!"

Fuuka's voice was hesitant, but she seemed smart enough to move on. "Well, Minato-kun, the others are two floors below you. If you wait for just a few minutes, they should meet up with you…"

"That's fine, Fuuka."

The connection died. The silence was stifling as they both attempted to avoid one another's eyes. He walked to the door and felt Akihiko following him, needing to get out of the suddenly too-hot room. A glance back to the rumpled covers of the heart shaped bed made his heart rise to his throat, and Minato tore his eyes away.

It took almost five minutes for Yukari and Junpei to arrive, and every minute was like torture. By the handprint across Junpei's tan cheek, Minato figured he'd gotten the same treatment he himself had the first time around.

"You guys alright?"

Yukari's face turned a predictable pink, and Minato sighed to himself as he realized that it didn't even affect him. Blue eyes slanted toward Akihiko, who was standing with pursed lips and an uncomfortable expression.

"We're fine," Junpei said easily, smirking and stretching his arms over his head. "What about you guys?"

Still looking at Akihiko, Minato watched as the boy turned a distinct red and his eyes flicked to meet Minato's. "Wh-what do you mean? Of course we're fine!"

A drawn-out, definitely awkward pause later and the group was moving, though Yukari and Junpei's eyes kept darting to look at either himself or Akihiko.


	2. The Osculation

Disclaimer: Persona is not mine. However, there are many lines in this that were taken directly from in-game. It lends realism… :-P -guffaw- In any case, if anyone finds it suspect, I will happily label every line I used to blend the game with this fic and keep the New Game+ feel.

_

* * *

_

_**New Game+**_

_The Osculation**  
**_

_

* * *

_

_"Don't let the past control you, and don't look to the future; simply live in the moment…"_ - Takaya

_

* * *

_

_7/21/09 ~ Operation Babe Hunt  
_

"…Sounds like a hassle."

Akihiko groaned, nodding with a much put-upon look. "You're right, it does sound like a hassle."

Minato's head hurt. This had been asinine the first time, and it was only going to be worse this time. There wasn't any element of surprise here. The best part would come in foisting the transgendered chick off on Junpei and watching the boy's face… he glanced to Akihiko. He looked miserable, still slightly shining with the large amount of sunscreen his pale skin needed so he wouldn't burn. Minato forced himself not to question the other boy on who in their right mind would wear a Speedo _anywhere_ these days.

"Let's commence Operation Babe Hunt!"

Minato went through the motions, giving the worst answers he could think of when spoken to and trying to keep his eyes off the brush of Akihiko's t-shirt against his bare thigh. His mind strayed often to Aigis, and he kept checking the surrounding area for a flash of blue dress. Anticipation was welcome in this respect, and he could hardly wait until that afternoon on the dock.

"What do you say we ditch him and go back to Mitsuru's?"

Minato was too surprised to hold back a grin, and he peeked at Akihiko from the corner of his eye. "I don't even think he'd notice we were gone until he had no one to help him when some girl kicked his ass."

Akihiko laughed in his usual quiet way. Minato tried not to read too much into the light pink dusting to the boy's cheeks, instead smiling himself and looking off into the waves.

"Do you think there will be time tonight for me to come out here? There might not be a marker, but I'd kill for a long swim with the resistance of the ocean."

Minato nodded. "I'm sure there will be."

"Do… do you want to-"

"Hey, you jerks! I spotted a lovely lady who's all alone! Get your asses over here!"

Minato smirked as Akihiko noticed the woman's five o'clock shadow, smiling to her and nodding even as he walked away, leaving the other two to catch up.

"That was lame! Lamer than lame, I tell you! Did you see how lame that shit was, Minato?"

"Of course I did."

"…You don't you have a sympathetic bone in your body, do you dude?"

Akihiko snorted. "I don't think even a saint could pity you right now."

Whatever retort Junpei might have given was cut off by his gaze locking over Minato's shoulder, eyes wide. "Woah… talk about saving the best for last...! Now that's what I'm talking about. Man, she's cute."

Minato turned around so fast he thought he would break something, eyes lighting on Aigis's not-quite-human form against the cerulean of the ocean. He fought down a happy laugh. "How much do you want to bet me that I can get her to talk to me?"

Silence greeted him, but he was already running forward, skidding to a halt behind the android and touching her shoulder lightly. "Aigis?"

Blue eyes were blank as she turned, her head tilting to the side. "You are…?"

"Yes, Aigis, it's me. You've been looking for me, haven't you?"

"Further observation is necessary to be sure…"

He simply nodded, relief going through him. Maybe it was a little pathetic to say that his best friend was a robot, but… well… his best friend was a robot. How otaku of him.

She stared for long moments, giving Akihiko and Junpei time to catch up. But this time she didn't bother running off, never breaking her gaze on his face. As Aigis smiled, he couldn't help but smile back. "I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you."

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Junpei wailed.

Akihiko looked vaguely constipated, and Minato really hoped the boy wasn't taking this the wrong way. Sure, it was rather easy to confuse this with a love confession, but... since when did he care about how Akihiko took things? He had slowly began to come to terms with his attraction, yes, but that was hardly enough reason to be worrying about whether Akihiko might think wrong in this situation.

He sighed and wrapped a hand around Aigis's arm, muttering to them all about going back to Mitsuru's place. Aigis followed along obediently, the small smile never leaving her face.

* * *

_8/4/09_

Aigis stared blankly into his eyes, head cocked to the side. "I am afraid I do not understand, Minato-san."

Minato shook his head lightly, leaning back on his hands. "It isn't important that you do, Aigis. But when the time comes, know I don't blame you for anything, okay?"

She hummed, looking down at her hands. "As you wish. Humans are… confusing."

It was a nice afternoon, he thought. He picked at the food he had gotten from Wild Duck Burger and was eating with Aigis outside. She seemed content just to sit beside him, but he could see the questions she had. Aigis didn't like not understanding.

"I'll tell you more someday. For now, though-"

"You know me."

He didn't answer, but it seemed that the blonde didn't need one.

"Do you know why I feel like I must remain beside you? My memory unit appears to be damaged, but I do recall that you are important. Very important. I will protect you, Minato-san."

"Please, Aigis, just Minato."

Silence fell that wasn't entirely comfortable, but Minato contented himself with picking at his meal. The setting sun cast a golden glow over the area, reflecting off of Aigis's hair. He smiled. This time, he wouldn't take Aigis's friendship for granted, nor the friendship of anyone else.

"Is it… human to feel uneasy, Minato-san? When I look at you, I feel like I have lived through this moment before, and it… hurts me…"

He had no response for that.

* * *

_8/16/09 ~ Summer Festival  
_

"Oh, that yukata is so cute! I didn't know they made ones like that. I should have looked harder."

He smiled at Yukari and waved her away from where she'd stopped to stare after a girl, taking the time to admire how lovely she looked in her own yukata. "You look good already," he said simply. While he thought she often overdid it on the pink, the shades went well with her hair and eyes.

"R-Really?" she said, a blush dusting her cheeks. He subtly tried to usher her towards the Takoyaki stand. "Wait… have you been checking me out?"

He rolled his eyes as she ranted, the pleased smile quirking her lips ruining her upset.

"Yukatas are pretty skimpy, if you ask me. They're nice in warm weather, but they don't offer much protection. They take some getting used to."

He could see what she meant. It was the main reason he wasn't wearing one, actually. He didn't like feeling exposed… and wearing something that he'd only ever worn after a bath out in public felt like he was pasting an 'attack me!' sign on his forehead.

He finally succeeded in moving Yukari towards the food, and she sniffed happily. "Mmm, smells good. I guess it's dinner time, huh? I guess that explains why I'm so hungry. Hey, Minato-kun, do you want to get some Takoyaki?"

He'd thought she'd never ask. He nodded quickly and she grinned, moving to the counter and reciting her specification for her order. He frowned a little when she told the woman to go easy on the mayo, but he didn't want to sound like an old man.

"Did you hear that?" she said as she came back, giggling. "She called you my boyfriend."

The woman had made assumptions like that about he and Yuko the last time he'd gone to the festival, too. He wondered if she said that to everyone. Instead he smiled patiently as Yukari handed him a portion.

They didn't stay at the festival long, instead taking the short walk back to the dorm.

"Hey, Minato-kun…" she sighed, hands behind her back and toying with the end of her obi. "Do you ever wonder what will become of us? I mean… when the Dark Hour has ended. Will we lose our memories like everyone else?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? We won't know if we did."

Her face scrunched, and he knew that wasn't a good thing to say. But he was honest, and they really wouldn't know the difference. He remembered the month of February, how carefree they had been. Though it niggled at the back of their minds that they were missing something, it didn't really bother them.

"But… what if I forget you all? What if I forget _you_?"

Minato carefully didn't cringe. "You won't ever know you knew me to begin with, so you won't miss me. We can't spend our time worrying about what might happen."

She sighed then, silence falling between them. He could see their street coming up, and admitted to being a bit thankful. He'd hoped that maybe… maybe spending time with Yukari would have reawoken the soft feeling she'd given him, taking his mind off of less familiar thoughts. But instead it was awkward and made him feel guilty as she smiled at him with hopeful eyes.

He held open the door to the dorm, returning Yukari's smile as she hurried inside. And as he entered and saw Akihiko sleeping on the couch with a newspaper over his face, his smile became more honest.

He was so screwed.

* * *

_8/22/09_

"Alright, Koromaru, go wild!"

Minato stretched his arms over his head as Koromaru yipped an affirmative, migrating towards the place he usually sat. He didn't know why Akihiko had agreed to walk with him, but he was glad anyway. Things had been tense between them even as they tried to act normally.

Akihiko sat beside him, watching Koromaru sprang around the Shrine's playground. "It is awfully hot tonight…"

"Not for much longer."

Akihiko nodded, giving one of those soft smiles that so endeared everyone around him. "So this is my last high school summer vacation, huh…? I don't feel like that's good or bad…" he paused, eyes turning up to the stars that peeked through the dusk. "I do have some regrets though."

"It is fine to have regret, but we have to learn to be happy with the choices we've made - mistakes included."

From the corner of his eye he watched that smile blossom again. "Yeah. You're right. Since when were you wise, Minato?"

'_Since I died to save the world.'_

He didn't actually say that, nor did he say anything else. He was pleased when Akihiko seemed content with his silence. It was hours before they went back to the dorm.

* * *

_9/3/09  
_

Minato groaned, fingers pressing into his eyes to block out the early morning sun. He wished his alarm was as easy to tune out.

"Greetings, it is now morning. The institution of school begins in thirty minutes and fifteen seconds. Have you commenced wakefulness, or shall I assist you?"

Minato rolled out of bed, swearing and kicking at his sheets as they tangled around his legs. He glared towards the door without any anger. "I'm awake, Aigis."

"That is good. However, that does not remedy the twenty nine minutes and forty three seconds remaining until school begins."

It took him ten minutes to locate and don his uniform, and another five to brush his teeth and flatten his hair to its usual style. He'd fallen asleep with wet hair the night before, exhausted, and he was regretting it now.

"There are now only fifteen minutes remaining," Aigis reported from outside the bathroom, the light clank of her metal appendages obvious in the quiet. Minato was too tired to respond. Nightmares had plagued him all night, and though he couldn't remember their subject anymore, the damage to his energy had been done.

Going with Akihiko to recruit Shinjiro the day before had reminded him of the prices that laid on his shoulders. If he didn't find a way to save him, Shinjiro would die. But he was stuck with the difficult problem of saving him while still inspiring both Ken and Akihiko to be stronger… because Shinji's death had given them both drive to do the impossible.

He talked Aigis out of 'transporting' him to school, speaking softly and convincing her that they would be on time. He took the stairs two at a time and barely made it to the train to catch the last one that would get them to school on time. By the time they made it to the school gates, all the students had already made it inside. They ran for the doors, and Minato barely managed to burst through the door to 2-F as the dull tone announced the beginning of class.

"Please take a seat, Minato," Ms. Toriumi said with a glare. "Making our new student late on her second day of school? What kind of example are you setting?" He was tempted to make a flippant remark and refer to her as Maya, but he didn't think she'd forgive him for that in front of the class, no matter how amusing her reaction would be. Perhaps another time. He nodded respectfully and slipped into his seat, ignoring Junpei's snickers.

He laid his head down to doze as Ms. Toriumi lectured on homonyms, dreaming of green-tinted nothingness and a boy's voice that begged Minato to kill him before it was too late.

He walked behind his friends as they made their way to the cafeteria, a once-a-week ritual that had been decided on after the summer. It was a chance for them to check in with their upperclassmen, though Minato strongly believed it would be a chance for Mitsuru to lecture them. They were lucky to have a cafeteria at all in which to meet; his old high school certainly hadn't. They would still eat in their classrooms most of the time, but this weekly gathering would be good for them, he thought.

He tried to banish the last vestiges of sleep from his weary body, rolling his shoulders as the playful complaints from his friends washed over him. He focused instead on the sway of Yukari's skirt; it was mesmerizing the way the pleats moved.

"Minato-san, is it not considered discourteous to stare at another's backside?"

The group stopped, and Minato blinked rapidly. "What?"

Yukari screeched that he had been spending too much time with Junpei, and said boy's retort ended up sparking an argument between the two as Mitsuru and Akihiko joined their group.

"What's all the commotion about?" Mitsuru said impatiently as she led them to one of the few tables in the small room. Minato's eyes trailed over the sparse student population that chose to eat in the cafeteria; the way they stared was odd. However, he supposed that between two of the most recognizable people in the school (Mitsuru and Akihiko) and Yukari's popularity in their own grade, it was to be expected.

"Minato was staring at Yuka-tan's ass."

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow in question, and Minato grimaced. "I wasn't."

"You weren't?" Yukari said, and he was vaguely amused to note that she sounded disappointed.

"No."

"Dude, seriously? You're insane! Who wouldn't look at Yuka-tan's ass?"

"Shut up, Stupei!"

"Someone who isn't interested," Minato grumbled, opening his obento. Mitsuru had them delivered to the dorm daily.

He didn't know where the comment had come from, but as he was goggled at by the table full of his friends, he realized how true it was. He was going to die in five months, and he had no real interest in revisiting his short-lived romance with Yukari. Or Mitsuru. Or Fuuka, or Yuko, or Chihiro. In fact, even if new possibilities were to open up, he didn't think he'd want to date them, either. Befriending people for the sake of fusing strong Persona felt cheap.

His eyes strayed against his will to Akihiko, who was looking at him with a contemplative frown. Minato looked away quickly.

"You really are insane!" Junpei was ranting, arms waving. His chopsticks nearly stabbed Mitsuru in the head. "Totally nuts. Off your rocker! Out of your mind! A few tacos short of a combo plate!" He finally stopped as his wrist was seized in a painful grip by Mitsuru, but he didn't stop staring at Minato like he was an alien. "Or gay."

"Hmph. And if I was?"

He wasn't, of course. He liked women quite a bit, and he had dated enough of them to know the positives in several different types. But, beyond his general apathy for repeating the year he'd already lived through all over again was the thought of how… of how _alive_ he'd felt for that short time under the Lovers Shadow's spell. He was endlessly curious to find out if it had just been a fluke caused _by_ the spell, or if there was something he'd been unknowingly missing.

"You're gay?" Yukari shrieked, calling the attention of the entirety of the small lunchroom.

Minato sighed and put his head in his hands. "No, I'm not. I said _if_." He saw her sag in relief and narrowed his eyes, shrugging languidly. "I'm not interested in gender. I'll date who I want."

Her eyes flew up to him in shock, as he admitted to being amused as he looked around the table at the varying degrees of widened eyes. His gaze lingered on Akihiko, who looked like he'd swallowed something sharp. Minato smirked to himself and took up his chopsticks.

* * *

_9/17/09_

Minato threw a stick for Koromaru, leaning back onto his elbows on the shrine stairs. The dog yipped happily as he chased it down, and Minato was glad to see him getting to act like a dog for once. He smiled.

"Oh, Minato-chan! We haven't seen you all week!"

Bunkichi smiled down at him, hand laying atop Mitsuko's where it laid on his arm. She sent him a kind smile that made her eyes nearly disappear, and he returned it warmly.

"Good evening, Bunkichi-san."

"Oh, none of that, now. You know better."

With everyone being either busy or absent over the remainder of the holidays, Minato had spent most of his time in Bookworms helping the older couple with the heavy lifting that they could no longer do. Even long past the time the voice of the collective Personas in his psyche had told him that their bond was unbreakable he had kept going back. He was determined to live and make bonds on his own, and the old couple had been two of the most sincerely caring (and entertaining) people he'd ever met.

"You seem content, Minato-chan," Mitsuko said. "You seem to relax more and more every time we see you."

"Life is… good. I can't ask for more than I have."

"Why, of course you can!" Bunkicki chortled. "That's what life's about. You can appreciate what you've got and still try for better, you know."

Minato's smile froze as he considered that. He was content with the idea of living out the last months of his life comfortably (at least, as comfortably as could be expected) and then dying to save his loved ones. Truly. But… more?

"You look like I just ate your muffin, Minato-chan! Cheer up!" Bunkichi paused. "Hey, do you _want _a muffin? We've got a few at home…"

"I'm fine, really. Will you need help at the bookstore this week?"

"Well, on Thursday we could use some of that young energy of yours, but you know you don't have to bore yourself coming to visit old people like us, huh?"

"We appreciate all you do for us, Minato-chan."

He smiled softly. "Thursday it is."

Koromaru bounded back as the old couple left, tongue lolling happily. Minato stood and stretched his arms above his head. "Ready to leave, Koromaru?"

"Minato-kun! Koro-chan!" He turned to see Fuuka heading toward them, arms laden with groceries. "Taking Koro-chan on a walk? That's very kind of you."

"It isn't kind. I enjoy the walk."

The walk was crammed with small talk from Fuuka, with a few perfunctory answers from Minato. A drizzle was starting to fall. Minato frowned as he remembered the storm to come, ushering Fuuka inside and closing the door behind them. This time, he refused to take ill for days. She moved toward the kitchen with the food and smiled over her shoulder. "It looks like that typhoon might hit us after all, Minato-kun. Would you like to go to Tartarus tonight? It might be the last chance for a few days."

Minato sighed and nodded, pushing away any uncomfortable contemplation. "Sure."

* * *

_9/20/09_

Junpei banged his head against the back of the couch with every word he groaned, agitating his dorm mates. "So… bored. Stupid… storm!"

Minato thought to snap at his friend, suddenly wondering if sleeping through the storm hadn't been the better course of action, but Akihiko beat him to it handily. "Would you shut the hell up already, Iori? Go to your room if you're going to whine like a kid."

"I take exception to that," Ken muttered from across the coffee table, sniffing.

"Don't worry, Ken-kun," Yukari said with a smile. "We all know that you're tons more mature than Junpei is."

Junpei made mocking noises and flapped a hand. "My name is Yukari and I have a stick up my ass. Nyuh!"

"Why, you… !"

Akihiko let his head fall into his hands, and from the other side of the couch, Minato mentally mirrored him. The senior glared through his fingers. "All of you, scram. This storm should be letting up tonight or tomorrow, and then school will be back on. Until then, get the hell out of my hair."

From his sprawled position opposite Akihiko, Minato watched through his bangs as the three others left slowly, migrating back towards their rooms. He didn't follow. He was sure Akihiko's mandate extended to him as well, but he wasn't much for following directions.

He found himself watching Akihiko's collarbone where it peeked from the v-neck of his red shirt. Minato had never considered himself to be particular about body parts… but it drew his attention for one reason or another. He had an odd urge to press his lips there that made him swallow and raise his eyes, instead watching the silver-haired boy scrub at his face.

When he finally lowered his hands, he didn't bother looking up. "Minato. You should rest, too."

He shrugged. "I will. But you've been avoiding me."

"How do you figure?" The strong sentence might have had more impact if Minato hadn't seen the flinch that preceded it.

"You are. Maybe not physically, but you sure do anything you can to avoid being alone with me."

Akihiko ran a hand roughly through his hair, finally meeting blue eyes with a glare. "What do you want from me, Minato?"

"Nothing." With a grimace, Minato tried blunt honesty. "Everything."

The sound of Akihiko sucking in air sounded painful. "Come again?"

"You heard me."

"There is nothing there, Minato. Just forget it."

"Says you."

They glared hard at one another, and Minato knew he was treading on dangerous ground as Akihiko's jaw twitched. But he wasn't afraid of the champion boxer. Even if the experience levels weren't so disparate, Minato didn't think Akihiko had it in him to hurt someone unfairly.

This wasn't the right way to go about this, though. Minato looked way from the glaring contest, moving his gaze to his hands and attempting the near-impossible - talking about himself. He hated talking, and he wasn't some sappy girl that could go on for ages about his thoughts and feelings. He knew it was better to get it out as fast as possible; procrastinating hadn't been helping so far.

"I don't know what's going on. But are you going to deny what happened that night? Are you going to deny that you've been watching me since?"

A shuddering hitch to the measured breaths made Minato plow on, trying to spit out anything he could come up with.

"I consider myself straight. I've never been attracted to a male, and I might never have been if not for being thrown together like we were. But I won't lie and say that I am not attracted to you. I am. I'm not all that comfortable with it, but I am. If it was going to pass, it would have passed already. Can you say it has stopped bothering you?"

He raised his eyes slowly, meeting silver with blue. They were silent for long minutes.

"It hasn't," Akihiko finally said with a frown.

Minato chalked up a victory, even if that admittance was as good as it got.

"I've never even considered a relationship before. Sure, I'd like to be able to talk to girls more easily, but it isn't a big deal. Between Shadows and school, when would I have time?" Akihiko shrugged. "The only options would be to date one of the girls in SEES, and that is a scary thought."

Minato thought back to his own experience doing just that, and a shudder went through him. They were great girls, amazing even. But they were all intense enough in their own ways to burn a man to a crisp from the inside out. He understood what Akihiko meant.

"So being in a relationship has never mattered to me. Is that what you want to come out of this… this?"

Minato shook his head, then immediately nodded before groaning. "I don't know? Would _you _want that?" That was more than he'd even dared to imagine. "And what if it is all just a fluke anyway?"

Akihiko stood. Minato sighed. He must have made him run again. For all his overpowering confidence on the battlefield and in the ring, Akihiko could wriggle his way out of any less… optimal situation faster than anyone Minato knew. It was a talent, to be sure. But it left a hell of a lot of things unresolved.

The hand gripping the shoulder of his jacket made his eyes fly up, and he was hauled to his feet by a determined Akihiko, eyes narrowed seriously. "Fine. Let's test it."

Minato opened his mouth to ask what in the hell Akihiko was talking about, but all he managed to get out was a muffled exclamation as lips collided with his own, a tongue pressing into his mouth. And Minato melted. There was no finesse, no picture-perfect fairytale moment. He was quite sure one of them was drooling a bit and there was way too much tongue involved for his taste, but not a single bit of that mattered. He was sagging against Akihiko in moments, hands clenching the boy's hips even as he reciprocated as well as he could.

It couldn't have been more than a minute that they stayed pressed together. Minato's lower lip might have been bleeding a bit from contact with his teeth in the initial moments of the kiss, and his lips were too moist. And he was in heaven, staring up dazedly at Akihiko and getting a stunned look in return.

"Huh… I think that answers that…" Minato grumbled, clenching his jaw.

"Umm… yeah…"

"What now?"

He wondered if Akihiko was aware of the arms he kept wrapped around Minato's waist, and if the small circles a thumb was rubbing were on purpose or reflexive. The boy seemed lost in thought for long moments, and Minato was pathetically content to stay as he was. And as long as he kept ignoring that snide voice in his head that told him he was acting like a girl, he would remain that way.

The shy smile he got when Akihiko finally looked back down at him made his heart triple its speed. There was hesitancy in every dart of silver eyes, but the determination that so defined Akihiko was there too. "Do you… can we try this, maybe? See if it is a bust or… if maybe…"

Minato tried a smile back, unsure of how sure it seemed in the face of his own hesitancy. He wanted this, no matter how convoluted and atypical it was for him. He knew he did, he had known for weeks now. But all the things that could go wrong…

Minato was surprised at how well Akihiko could read him as he responded to his sudden indecision. "We're teammates, aren't we?" he said, gaining confidence. "Friends even? I think we can do this and still be alright if it doesn't work, don't you think?"

Minato didn't bother with an answer, and instead pulled the other boy down into another kiss, one far less clumsy than the last.

Had his Personas been influencing his relationship with Akihiko, he thought that this might be the moment they informed him that the relationship was growing more intimate.

Right. Like he needed to be told that.

And he'd never been more happy than he was in that moment to be living for himself.


	3. The Thwarting

Disclaimer: Persona is not mine. However, there are many lines in this that were taken directly from in-game. It lends realism… :-P -guffaw- In any case, if anyone finds it suspect, I will happily label every line I used to blend the game with this fic and keep the New Game+ feel.

Warnings: As I said first chapter, there are smuttish moments in this fic. Nothing _too_ graphic, but there is actual sex going on, as well as several scenes of... steps in the AkiMina relationship.

This chapter has some sketchy characterizations, I think. I'd welcome any advice on cleaning them up. But the duality to Akihiko's personality make him difficult, and with all the shit Minato's been through... well, I think he might be able to get away with being less apathetic. But still... advice welcomed and encouraged.

_

* * *

_

_**New Game+**_

_The Thwarting**  
**_

_

* * *

_

_"I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons... I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall. When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me-what I wanted most. And so, I made up my mind…" _- Aigis

_

* * *

_

_9/28/09_

A single comment was all it took to send him into a panic.

The days since the typhoon had been calm, and Minato had been content. He and Akihiko didn't get a chance to be alone often or even at all, really, but the simple ease between them was perfect as far as he was concerned. Even just sitting in the same room as him made Minato feel lighter, and the small looks they passed at school or in the dorm left his heart beating faster.

But then he'd come home early in the evening to be greeted by Shinjiro, sprawled on a chair with his beanie pulled down nearly to the bridge of his nose. He had looked up as Minato arrived, holding up a hand in greeting. "…Hey. Just one more week."

Minato was surprised he was able to make it to the stairs with all the blood fleeing from his head, hands shaking and eyes wide. He didn't think he'd even had a voice to answer Shinji with. He hurried to his room, ignoring Fuuka's startled exclamation about whether he was feeling alright or not. He wasn't. He'd been so selfish, thinking more about his own happiness than the _lives_ of others. He hadn't even thought of Shinji's coming death for weeks. And now it was nearly too late.

"Fucking- shit- damnit!" he screamed once he entered his room, kicking his desk for all he was worth. What was he going to do? He'd been putting it off because he couldn't think of a proper solution, but that hadn't been helped with time. Wasn't he supposed to be the leader? The savior? Why couldn't he come up with anything? Why was his mind so blank?

"One more week. _Fuck_, one more week…!"

"One more week until what?"

Minato gasped and spun, falling back into a defensive position before he could stop himself. He'd recognized the voice, but his body hadn't been prepared. Akihiko's eyebrows were raised, but apparently something in Minato's reaction - or maybe it was the horribly pale cast to his face and the way his fists were shaking - made them lower to a look of concern, a hand reaching out and yanking Minato into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? Seriously?"

Minato shook his head, taking gulping breaths against Akihiko's collarbone. How could he be more afraid of failure than he was of the unknown? He'd never been particularly close to Shinji, but the idea of failing him - failing them all - when he knew what was to come was the most terrifying thing he'd ever experienced. He'd faced death and the end of the world and hadn't broken down like this.

He heard his door shut and felt Akihiko shift, his leg coming back to his side. He was leading Minato the bed slowly, pushing him down to sit and taking a seat beside him. "Talk to me. You're freaking out and you have Fuuka going into a panic attack."

"On the full moon, Shinjiro is going to die."

He didn't know what had made him say it so plainly, what had possessed him to spill out his thoughts like that. He felt Akihiko go rigid beside him and Minato let out a harsh laugh.

"He's going to die because I'm too stupid to figure out how to save him. It will be the same thing all over again. Even if I saved him, it would screw up everything for Ken, for you. The kid won't realize that revenge wasn't worth it, you won't get the resolution to fight with all you have. I can't damn the world by saving him, but I can't let someone die when I should be able to save them!"

He wondered if Akihiko was even breathing by the stillness beside him, but he was too chicken to look at the other boy. He didn't want the look that would condemn him, or worse - the one that stated plainly how insane he must be. Hell, if he hadn't lived through the same events twice, he might have doubted his own sanity.

"I knew…" Akihiko rasped, and Minato felt his comforter shift as Akihiko clenched it between his fists. "I knew there was something you weren't saying. That you knew too much. How do you always know about everything before it happens?"

Minato didn't answer. What could he say? '_Oh, I'm from the future, getting a second chance to not fuck up…'_ Yeah. Right. That would go over well.

"I remember - in June, I think - Junpei made a comment about you not knowing the future. And it was stupid, but I could have sworn you looked like someone had just punched you in the stomach. I forgot about it since it was so ludicrous… but is that it, Minato? Are you psychic or something?"

He let out a startled laugh that was devoid of humor, shaking his head. No, if he was psychic he liked to think he would be able to predict ways around his problems, too.

"Then what? There is something fucked up going on, with you always knowing what's going to happen! And now you tell me that Shinji is going to die? This is my best friend we're talking about! And you know about Ken… oh, god, Ken. Ken knows? I thought…"

"He overheard something at some point. It was the only reason he joined SEES… just as the only reason Shinjiro joined back up was because of Ken. Shinji might have done it for his own reasons, but Ken did it for revenge. Plain and simple."

Akihiko made a keening noise, and Minato finally turned a bit to see the boy's head fall into his hands. "Damnit. He doesn't understand… it was an accident! It would break Shinji to have this thrown in his face again. He tortures himself enough as it is."

Silence fell, and Minato watched the moon out his window. He couldn't seriously be telling someone all this, could he? What would Akihiko do to know that he knew every awful event that was to come for them? The Chairman's betrayal, the coming of Nyx, Ryoji…

"Please, Minato." A hand laid over his, squeezing almost painfully. "Please just tell me how you know this. You can't surprise me any more than you have, and I believe you. I need to know."

"I…" he swallowed, tightening his own hold in turn. "I have already lived through this once."

A pin drop could have been heard in the short silence, even the ambient sounds of the dorm sucked out of the air. Akihiko's voice was raspy. "What?"

"I was given a chance to live the same year over again, to fix the things that went wrong. Some things are different- I _made _some things different- but the basic structure is still the same. I can't change that."

"How did you get this chance?"

Minato loosened his grip on Akihiko's hand, waiting for him to pull it away and move away from him. He laid back on his bed and stared at the cracking paint on the ceiling. "I don't know, actually. It was given to me, and it is linked to Persona and Arcana. I can't explain it better, because I don't understand it."

"So you've been living the same exact year over again?"

Minato shook his head. "Kind of. Everything that has happened has been the same, but I've been changing things for myself. Last time around, I dated almost every girl I knew and spent more time worrying about gaining strong Persona than about actually becoming close to people. This time… well…" he tilted his head to meet Akihiko's eyes. "_This _certainly didn't happen last time. Nothing with you. In fact, I hardly knew you beyond the obvious interaction as a group."

The hand didn't leave his, surprisingly, and Akihiko's grip shifted to run up his arm. "You've been going through a lot trying to hide this, haven't you?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I have."

The bed dipped and he turned to see Akihiko laying beside him, looking up at the pattern on his ceiling while his hand moved to toy with Minato's hair. "You don't have to do everything alone, you know. This is one of the most messed up situations I've ever seen, but I will help you all I can. And not just for Shinji, either. I don't want to see you suffer like this."

Minato's breathing shuddered as he rolled toward him, pressing his face into the smooth material of Akihiko's red shirt. And as he realized how tired he was, he couldn't bring himself to move from that position, a hand stroking his hair.

Had he stayed awake, he might have felt the stirring of the Arcane and the faint whisper of Akihiko's Persona finding new strength.

* * *

_10/4/09 ~ Seventh Full Moon  
_

This battle was one of the most annoying that he had ever experienced, and even after experiencing it once before it wasn't much easier. He hated having things left to chance like this. He was frustrated and tired from stress, fingers tight around his sword. In the corner of his eye he caught Akihiko watching him with worry, the strain around his eyes from his own stress visible.

Minato shivered. The consequences of something going wrong in his admittedly shaky plan were great.

Finally he got a break, the stupid wheel stopping on a status-inflicting square that sent both Fortune and Strength Shadows jolting with fear. He took his chance and destroyed Strength with Ghastly Wail, grinning and turning toward the newly revealed Fortune.

It was easy from there, some bad luck with spinning counteracted by the sheer power in his party's attacks. Both Junpei and Akihiko were heavy hitters at this level, and they took out the annoying Shadow in no time flat.

But there was no time for celebration.

"Port Island Station, Akihiko. Now."

The boy nodded and darted after him, leaving the rest of the party in the dust. They had time, Minato thought as he looked at his watch, but it was still cutting it far too close for his comfort. He wished they could have just left the battle to the others, but they couldn't risk things changing so much that he no longer knew what was to happen.

As he ran, Akihiko a few steps ahead of him with his endurance and speed and the other quickly falling behind them, he watched the determined frown on his boyfriend's face. He was… stunning when he was like this, fierce and resolute on a goal. He had a fighter's spirit that was unquenchable, and his strength was one of his most attractive factors. Minato could never fall for someone he didn't think was strong, an equal, and Akihiko was one of the toughest people he'd ever known.

Falling… Minato fought the urge to shake his head. It had been a couple of weeks, far too early for such thoughts.

They were lucky the station was only a few blocks away, and they skidded up the short stairs and around the corner towards the back alley in record time. Minato wrapped an arm around Akihiko's waist and pulled him tight against his body, pushing himself up on his toes to reach the older boy's ear. "Wait," he hissed, tightening his arms as Akihiko struggled. "This is important. Trust me, please."

Akihiko didn't stop fighting immediately, but it was no more than a few moments before he relaxed against Minato. "I trust you."

He released him and grasped Akihiko's elbow, pulling him until they could hear voices.

"Listen to your body, you know it to be true."

Akihiko growled beside him at Takaya's voice, and Minato moved a hand down to grasp one of Akihiko's gloves, tightening his grip in warning. He hated having this responsibility on him. He hated knowing that someone's life was in his hands, that he was being forced to actually allow a gunshot wound to someone who was a friend just to make sure _another_ friend gave up the drive for revenge. It made his stomach clench.

When the gun went off, he had to raise a hand to clamp over Akihiko's mouth, cringing when furious, betrayed eyes met his. He shook his head. "_Trust me_, Akihiko. Please."

His boyfriend no longer looked so sure, shaking in his arms and staring at him as he was. But Minato closed his eyes against that look and listened to the conversation.

When Shinjiro cried out in pain from a kick from Takaya, Minato released his hold on Akihiko and ran in front of him, pulling the Attack Mirror from his pocket and sending up a prayer to whatever Gods existed. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he failed them all now.

Takaya jerked as he rounded the corner, his surprise giving Minato the moment he needed to activate the mirror and throw it to Shinjiro. When Takaya regained his senses and fired at Ken, Shinji did exactly what he had the first time, just as the rest of their party arrived. He dove in front of the bullet to the chorus of screams, Akihiko's blending with the girls'.

When the bullet rebounded, grazing Takaya's shoulder and making him drop to one knee, the relief Minato felt was palpable. It also gave his group time to run forward and stand in front of the injured Shinjiro, weapons at the ready. Ken was shaking behind them. Minato only hoped the gravity of the situation had finally set in.

"I won't let you touch him!" Akihiko spat, raising his fists. "Fight like a man, Strega!"

Takaya's chuckle was devoid of life, dead eyes matching the sound. "You are fools, every last one of you. I will see you dead, and the Maternal Being shall rise. You will be witness to her glory in your last moments."

And he was stumbling back, grinning as he ran fingers over his bleeding arm, throwing a knotted bomb towards them. Minato thought to yell, throat tight, but smoke emanated from the bomb and proved to be just a mean of escape for Takaya, the click of his shoes on the concrete fading. In the midst of coughing, an arm wrapped around his waist and breath grazed his ear. "Thank you, Minato."

He didn't respond, but he leaned into the embrace momentarily before the smoke became too transparent.

"We need to get him to a hospital _now_! Yukari, cast the strongest healing spells you have on him. I have my motorcycle, I will have to take him myself. The Dark Hour should be over soon. Everyone, go back to the dorm and wait for word."

"I shall transport you, Mitsuru-san," Aigis said, moving without confirmation and lifting Mitsuru onto her back.

Mitsuru gave a determined nod. "Let us go."

As the two left, Yukari called her Persona to heal the bleeding as best as she could. Minato regretted not helping her train more, but her healing was still strong. The wound closed externally, but Minato knew the damage wasn't curable with magic alone. "It looks like it missed most internal organs, but his lung might be collapsing. Mitsuru is right, we need a doctor for him immediately."

Ken was broken from his frozen state, tears welling in his eyes. "This… this is my fault. This wouldn't have happened if not for me."

Akihiko left Minato's side then, moving towards the boy. "No, Ken, don't say that. We'll talk about this later, but this wasn't your fault."

"He's right, kid." Shinjiro gasped, blinking rapidly. "This is the way it's supposed to be."

"Shut up, Shinji. Don't say things like that."

"Chill, Aki. Take care of him, huh?"

Akihiko looked like he wanted to respond, to curse or scream at his friend, but the rev of a motor heralded Mitsuru screeching into the alley, barely stopping in time to avoid everyone. "Get him on here!"

Akihiko nodded, lifting Shinjiro with little effort, but Minato cringed to see the blood smear across his boyfriend's shirt. With shaking arms he laid Shinjiro across the motorcycle in front of Mitsuru. "Drive safely."

She flipped down the visor on her helmet, and Minato was surprised to see the smirk on her lips. "I'll drive _fast_, Akihiko."

The remainder of the group stumbled into the dorm exhausted. Yukari leaned on Fuuka and favored one leg after having twisted it stepping off a curb. Being led by Akihiko, Ken was silent and blank-eyed, shuffling forward like a zombie. Minato shivered.

"I think we should all get some rest," Fuuka said softly, helping Yukari to the stairs. Koromaru whined where he was butting against Yukari's other hand.

"This whole thing is heavy, man. Seriously heavy. I think… I'm gonna go see Chidori first thing tomorrow. Screw school, there are totally more important things." Junpei had an uncommonly serious look on his face.

Akihiko smacked him in the back of the head, knocking the boy's hat from his head. "No way, Iori. Not gonna happen. You can go see her after school, but you have to go. Mitsuru would kick my ass."

Junpei gave a grin, only slightly strained. "You're right, Akihiko-senpai. But I'm totally not gonna like it!"

"Whatever. Get to bed, everyone."

As the others made their way to the stairs, Akihiko let out a sigh and pulled off his boxing gloves. His shirt was still soiled with Shinjiro's blood, and Minato wanted nothing more than to have his boyfriend change. "You should go, too."

Akihiko looked over at him, expression softening. "I will. But we need to talk."

"Oh?"

The silver-haired boy raised a hand, threading it through Minato's hair. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough for saving him."

"You shouldn't start now," said Minato. "Who knows if I did enough."

"You did, I know it. Mitsuru wouldn't _let_ him die at this point."

Minato stepped closer, pressing his forehead to the side of Akihiko's chest that wasn't covered in dried blood. "I'm sorry I didn't explain more to you, and I'm sorry I held you back."

"You did what you had to." The hand slid from his hair to the back of his neck, and Minato looked up to have his lips met in a soft kiss. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"You're going to wait up, aren't you?"

A nod. "I am."

"Do you really think she'll be back tonight? I can see her calling, but I don't think she'll get back before it is time for school in the morning."

Akihiko ran a hand through his hair with a grimace. "I guess…"

"Come on." Minato grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the stairs.

As they got to the stairs, Minato halted as he found Aigis standing at the landing, her head cocked to the side. "I was unaware that amorous relationships were possible between-"

"That's enough Aigis," he said in a rush, glancing over at Akihiko's reddening face as he looked up the stairs to make sure no one was around to overhear. "This… this is something you must treat with the utmost confidentiality. Do you understand?"

A slow blink before she nodded. "Affirmative. I am not to discuss the action of Akihiko-san and Minato-san's reproductive acts or lack thereof."

Minato closed his eyes in embarrassment, pulling Akihiko blindly behind him. "Two men cannot reproduce, Aigis. Now, no more."

He was sure she nodded as he made his way up the stairs, suddenly glad that he rarely blushed. Akihiko, on the other hand, was a painful looking shade of red, practically radiating mortification. It amused Minato greatly how easily he was embarrassed. Minato didn't stop at Akihiko's room, pulling him past it and into Minato's own. He silenced the argument by turning and starting on the buttons of Akihiko's shirt.

"H-Huh? Minato, what are you…"

"Shut up. You're covered in blood, and we're going to sleep. You aren't sleeping with this shirt on."

"Sleep… in here?"

"It's the only way I can be sure you aren't going to go back downstairs."

The red in Akihiko's cheeks was fading, and he huffed. "I'm older than you. I think I can manage to take care of myself."

"You're not much older than me, as if that mattered in the first place."

He ignored all further argument, pushing the shirt off of Akihiko's shoulders and trying to keep his mouth from going dry. He'd never been attracted to a man before, so why did everything about Akihiko make his blood pound? He unconsciously let his fingers fall to the older boy's shoulders, moving slowly down a defined chest and slim stomach. Akihiko was breathtaking, and though Minato didn't know why he thought so… it was undeniable.

"M-Minato…"

A light touch of lips, barely brushing. "We should sleep."

"You're right," Akihiko said through a sigh. "I hope your bed is comfortable."

Minato smirked, finally finding the willpower to push away from Akihiko and stop staring at the pale skin exposed to him. "It is. Come on; I like to sleep next to the wall, though."

He shucked his jacket, unselfconscious as he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. He had no issue sleeping in a shirt, but he couldn't stand his pants tangling around his legs. He pulled back the covers, sliding in and looking back at Akihiko as he followed. It was a little awkward. He'd never slept in the same bed as another person before, let alone someone he was dating… and they had only been dating for a couple of weeks! They'd hardly shared more than a few short make-out sessions, and here he was… He was too damned tired for these thoughts. When Akihiko propped up his head on one bent arm, it somehow felt natural to lay his head there, pressing his nose into the soft skin of Akihiko's neck.

The sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed, and Minato told himself he'd remember that for later.

"Is that actually comfortable?"

"Mmm."

With a chuckle that Minato felt more than heard, consciousness faded away.

* * *

_10/9/09_

The dark look Shinjiro was giving him was kind of unnerving. Minato kept an apathetic look on his face, but he couldn't deny the skittish feeling such a threatening look gave him, the growl to the older boy's voice not helping in the least.

"You had no right, kid."

Minato's lips twitched into a frown. "I had every right."

Shinjiro sat up, struggling with the cord of his IV and adjusting his hospital gown, and the sight was enough to destroy most of the effect the intimidating posture had. "It was my peace you destroyed. I was ready to die, damnit."

"You know Ken ran off, right? He was distraught over what had already happened. Can you imagine how he would have felt if you'd died?"

"The kid's obviously strong. He woulda been fine. It isn't my problem if he ran off."

"Alone? Akihiko didn't find him for almost two days, alone in the alley. He could have gotten himself killed."

A dark look passed over Shinjiro's face. "Yeah, well… I've had this bullshit eating me for years. Death woulda been welcome. The kid coulda gotten over it. What makes you think you had any right to take my choice away?"

Minato couldn't look towards that look of utter contempt any longer and cut blue eyes away. Was saving a life really something to be condemned for? He had done the right thing, damnit, whether the man in front of him understood that or not. He couldn't stand the thought of Ken's regret all over again, of Yukari and Mitsuru's lost expressions. He couldn't have borne the way Akihiko had crumpled to the ground, fighting back tears as he attempted to be the strong one. There hadn't been a need to put everyone through that pain again when he could prevent it. Though Akihiko had grown so strong after his friend's death, it wasn't worth the pain that was needed to get there. He looked back with a glare. "Akihiko."

Shinjiro jolted. "What about Aki?"

"Would you really be so selfish as to hurt him that way?"

Brown eyes went livid instantaneously, lips pulling into a snarl. "Don't tell me I'm selfish, you little shit! I was gonna die to save Amada, damnit-"

"So you could alleviate your own guilt, yes, no matter how it effected Ken, Akihiko, or any other member of SEES."

"Who the fuck made you God? I don't give a fuck what any of you would have thought, and Aki's a big boy. He doesn't need me."

"I'm selfish too." Minato's glare turned his eyes to slits, straightening his posture. "And I refuse to let you hurt him."

Shinjiro's eyes widened, a new kind of ferocity gleaming in them. "Oh?"

"You can do whatever you want, but you will _not_ hurt him like that. I'll save your life as many times as it takes to make sure-"

The nearly cruel smirk lifting the corner of Shinjiro's lips caught him off guard, and Minato halted in mid-sentence. Shinjiro snorted loudly. "You fucking Aki, then?"

He could practically feel the blood drain from his face, skin pulling taut as he pursed his lips. Though he didn't utter a word, he was sure his expression spoke a thousand of them.

"Hah! I fuckin' knew Aki'd end up being a pansy boy."

Minato gritted his teeth in sudden rage, taking one step forward with balled fists. There was no way he would put up with someone insulting Akihiko like that, even if it was his best friend.

"Back off and knock that look off your face, I don't give a shit. Aki can fuck who he wants. Isn't my problem, kid." Shinjiro leaned back on the hospital pillows, suddenly looking terribly amused.

Minato turned stiffly, fully intending to leave. He had done his job.

"If you hurt Aki, I'll kick your sorry ass from here to Okinawa, you hear me?"

Minato paused with his hand on the door, letting out a barely audible huff of air. "You'd better live to make sure of that, then."

He left with a smirk pulling at his lips and accomplishment burning in his veins.

* * *

_10/12/09_

The knocking at his bedroom door woke him, and Minato groaned into his pillow. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

He sighed, shaking his head against the pillow. "Go for it."

He heard the door open and close, the pad of footsteps across the floor. He didn't move from his face-down position as his bed dipped, and though he jolted when a chilled body curled up under his covers, he didn't bother moving. Akihiko's chuckles were loud against his ear. "You're not much of a morning person, are you? It is after noon already, and I've gone for my morning run, showered, and studied already. And here you are, sleeping still."

"M'tired."

"Obviously." A chilled arm slipped around his waist, pulling him back against Akihiko's body. He shivered. "I was bored, so I thought I'd bother you. Want to go to the movies today?"

"Sleep."

"You have to wake up sometime. Come on, let's, err, go out."

Minato turned finally, a single eye raising from the pillow to look at the pink face of his boyfriend. "Are you asking me on a date?"

The blush deepened. "Well, umm, I guess I am. We hardly get time together with school and exams and Shadows."

Minato smiled lightly, turning more fully to face Akihiko. "That might be okay."

The smile he got in return was brilliant, one that sucked the air from his lungs and left him staring. "Great. There's a movie that just came out with some Shaolin fighting styles, I am dying to see it."

Minato buried his head back into the pillow to muffle his quiet laughter, shoulders shaking.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

After taking a few gulping breaths of air, Minato gave his boyfriend a grin. He didn't smile so broadly often, and supposed that was why Akihiko looked so wide-eyed. "I was just thinking of how different it is dating a guy. If you were female, I'd be stuck watching some sappy chick-flick if I agreed to go to the movies. As it is, I'll be stuck watching sweaty men beating the crap out of each other."

He yelped as the fingers on his waist pinched him, his smile not fading. Akihiko pulled him closer. "Well, you should feel _lucky_ then."

"Hmm, maybe so," said Minato with a smirk.

And then he was being kissed, harshly and wonderfully, hand on his side pulling him flush against the body beside him, and suddenly sleep was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

_10/18/09_

For all his irritation at repetition, and for all the things he refused to do a second time, there was one thing that was the exception. He made his way up the stairs on the autumn morning, jacket pulled tightly around him, looking for the person he knew would be there. This was the one situation in which he'd feel horrible if he _didn't _repeat it.

"Hey there, Akinari."

The boy looked up, eyes crinkling in a smile. "Oh, Minato. I was hoping you'd come."

He slid onto the bench beside the sick young man, smiling softly in a way few ever saw him. "How is your story coming?"

Akinari told him the tale he had woven, and even with having heard it before Minato's heart nearly broke. And this time… this time he understood the pain the boy went through, knowing he had only a short time to live. Knowing it was futile to fight it, wondering if he would be remembered. But he had one large advantage in his friends, the group of people he held dearest. Akinari seemed to have no one… no one but him.

"I think it is beautiful."

Heavy eyes turned to meet him, and Minato tried not to stiffen under the knowing look. "You are… the only person who could truly understand me, Minato-kun. I see it in your eyes, the hopeless pain. The knowledge of impending death."

Minato looked away, watching the patrons of the shine move back and forth. "I have until the thirty-first of January."

Akinari didn't question his knowledge, only humming in interest. "And you waste your time coming to see someone like me? You're very strange."

"It isn't so strange. Who else would I gravitate to but the only other person who understands?"

A smile, light and unlike the dark, pitiful ones Akinari often gave. It gave Minato an idea of what he might have looked like if fate hadn't been so cruel. The boy leaned back on the bench, looking eyes closed and sun shining down on his face. "Sometimes, Minato-kun, when I'm with you… I feel like the sun might really exist. It is nice to see it after so long in the darkness."

* * *

_10/22/09_

Minato was frustrated and tired, a long day of repeated lectures giving him a headache. He had taken to responding with grunts to his friends, too aggravated to bother responding with words. They all took for granted how easily they conversed. They hadn't had years of fading into the background like he had.

They reached the lunchroom in a tense silence, and Minato looked for the distinctive heads of Mitsuru and Akihiko. They were at a table in the corner, obviously arguing over something in hissed voices.

"Oh no, I hope Mitsuru-senpai isn't breaking up with him! He would be so sad," a girl from Fuuka's year said sullenly as they passed, and Minato missed her friend's response. He snorted. They had no clue.

He dropped into the seat on Akihiko's other side, watching the rest of his year catch up and take other seats. Minato was tempted to put on his headphones, but the serious look on Mitsuru's face combined with the cool, leather-covered fingers that laced through his under the table made him give up on that thought. There was obviously business to discuss. He surreptitiously moved his chair nearer to Akihiko and laid their joined hands across his leg for comfort, bringing their shoulders into contact. It was soothing.

"Shinjiro will be back at the dorms this evening."

Mitsuru's no-nonsense manner brought them all to attention, the deep frowns on her and Akihiko's faces causing tension. Fuuka was wringing her hands. "Is something wrong, Mitsuru-senpai?"

Mitsuru looked away and Akihiko answered for her. "The doctors want him to stay, and he is disregarding all medical advice by leaving. The pills…" Minato gripped his boyfriend's hand tighter as his voice threatened to crack. "They're killing him. Even though he's stopped taking them now, the damage has been done. They give him no more than a year to live - and that is if he's lucky."

"Why is he leaving the hospital then?" Yukari jumped in, leaning forward on the table. "The Kirijo Group is looking for a way to extend his life, right? Why would he…"

"Shinji has pride. And he feels he should have died that night protecting Ken." Akihiko's hand shook, though Minato didn't know the emotion behind it. "He thinks that if he only has a year left that he wants to spend it fighting with us and then enjoying his time… not cooped up in a hospital."

"Can't blame him," Junpei said, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Can you imagine having a death sentence? What would you do?"

Minato carefully didn't flinch.

"We just need to be thankful that he has been afforded this year," Mitsuru said, eyes focused on her hands. "At least… at least we will have a chance to say goodbye. But mark my words, the Kirijo Corporation will not stop attempting to find a way to save him."

"Death… is a fear for humans, is it not?"

Fuuka smiled at Aigis. "For many, yes. The unknown…"

Aigis frowned and went silent, obviously trying to understand. Minato watched her from the corner of his eye.

Yukari let out a heavy sigh and pushed back her chair. "Lunch is almost over, guys. Jeez, I didn't even get to eat. Are we meeting tonight?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, please. In the lounge is fine."

The others began leaving, throwing him confused looks as he waved them away with his free hand. He didn't want to leave until he had to. It was rare that he and Akihiko got to see one another casually on weekdays, even living in the same dorm. Between nights at Tartarus and days in school, life was strained.

It was the sensation of Mitsuru staring at him that broke him from his reverie, cocking his head in question. Akihiko tightened his grip on his hand.

"If I hear about… this disrupting SEES, I will execute you both."

It took him long moments to figure out what in the world she meant, but once he understood he blanched. Akihiko had put his head down on his arm and was groaning pitifully. "Umm…"

"I don't care. I'm not out to run anyone's personal life, but when two people who are very important to the team put themselves in a position in which their feelings might interfere with a mission, I have to at least give a warning. Do you understand, Aristao? Akihiko?"

He nodded, mirroring the mortification that radiated off of his boyfriend. From a girl he'd dated, no less! He looked to his right and caught Akihiko's eye, peeking over his arm. It was unexplainable that he could laugh with all that faced him, but even with the looks the two upperclassmen gave him, Minato could do little but let out a muffled chuckle into his hand.

"Something funny, Arisato?"

"You're the second person to threaten me."

"I know. He told me."

Akihiko's hand clenched on his and Minato winced trying to pull away. "Who?"

"Shinji."

Akihiko groaned again, calling the attention of several underclassmen as he let his head fall back onto his arm. "Why the hell is everyone prying?"

"It isn't prying, Akihiko. We are your friends and want your happiness. However, as a senior member of SEES, I refuse to see any personal relationship threaten our mission. And Shinjiro only wants the best for you, no matter what he might say."

Minato stood after extracting his hand, smoothing his uniform and casually leaning across Akihiko to grab his things. His lips brushed his boyfriend's ear. "It's fine, Akihiko. See you Saturday night?"

A tense nod and Minato was pulling away, tucking his briefcase under his arm. With a raised hand to Mitsuru, Minato made his way out of the cafeteria, feeling much better than when he went in. Bad news or not.

* * *

_10/29/09_

"Oh, hey Minato. Heading home?"

He nodded in reply.

Yukari bounced to his side with a cheerful grin, hands clasped behind her back. "Great! Mind if I join you? I was going to eat with Makoto-chan, but she had to go home early."

He didn't mind and said so, walking towards Port Island Station and letting Yukari's conversation wash over him.

"So she looked _miserable_ and I felt so bad; some of the girls were cruel about it, but you know what I think about bullies. Luckily, the girls listen to me, so they let off quick. I mean, it was just mismatched socks, what was the big deal?" Yukari sighed and looked down. "I guess that fighting Shadows has really made me different from the other girls my age. I can't see why that is even an issue, but they acted like it was some huge scandal."

"We all have to grow up sometime."

"But do you think I'm just too different now? I don't know…"

She didn't say more and Minato didn't push, and the walk to the train was in silence. It didn't take long for her silence to make him uncomfortable, though. Yukari was usually so positive, and it was painfully obvious when she wasn't. He leaned back against a pole as the train sped back to the main city, looking down towards her. "The world isn't pretty or fair, especially when someone has to realize that fact too early. But that doesn't make you different, just ahead of the others."

The way her chin shook when she looked up at him made him think he hadn't been as comforting as he'd intended to be. "But Minato, don't you get it? That's what I mean! I don't want to be ahead of the others."

"Would you give up fighting Shadows then?"

She paled. "No!"

He left her to think on that as the train curved, beginning its slow deceleration into Iwatodai Station. The shaking in her fists had stopped and he felt he might have made her understand as well as he could. As the doors opened and he made to exit, cool fingers wrapped around his.

He turned back in surprise. "Yes?"

She was blushing a rosy shade, complementing her blouse. Her smile was shy as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Thank you, Minato-kun. You're… so different from the rest of us."

"I'm not," he said simply, disentangling her fingers from his and trying to ignore the sad look she sent him.

He couldn't bring himself to say more.

* * *

_11/4/09 ~ The betrayal.  
_

The look on Mitsuru's father's face would have been amusing in a different situation. He was staring at Minato like he was crazy, slightly shocked and with his jaw hanging limp. Minato stayed rigid, listening to the sounds of celebration from the main room, his friends tentatively joyous over the supposed end of the Dark Hour.

"What kind of a suggestion is that?"

"You know Ikutsuki-san is not to be trusted, don't you?"

Takeharu shook his head. "While I know having a Persona gives you extraordinary power, I do not believe predicting the future is one of them."

"You are correct."

"You won't tell me more?"

Minato made sure the man had a grip on the bullet-proof vest. "Don't make your daughter mourn you, Kirijo-san."

* * *

"I'm not like your father, I won't make exceptions!"

Minato could do nothing but hold his breath, hoping upon hopes that Takeharu had worn the vest after all. He didn't want to see Mitsuru lose all hope again. She was a serious girl, very sheltered, but she had a will stronger than anyone he'd ever met, determination that surpassed the masses. Seeing her quietly broken, struggling to keep the pieces of her outward façade put together, had been a horrid experience for them all.

She was the strong one of their group, without a doubt.

When the gun shots went off and Mitsuru screamed in denial, Minato stayed silent. He looked for blood, for any sign of movement from Kirijo's body. Even as Ikutsuki set Aigis on them, even as she wavered, he couldn't look away from the man's body. Takeharu's hand twitched around the handle of the gun, and Minato nearly sobbed in relief.

The next events played out differently, but the effect was the same. Takeharu had risen behind Ikutsuki as he screamed at Aigis, gun cocked and aimed at the man's head. The death had been gruesome even from the standpoint of one who had faced death head on, but compared to the alternative… Minato swallowed around the tang of bile, cutting his eyes from Ikutsuki's limp form and the brain matter spilling from the hole in his head.

"Father!" Mitsuru was running, throwing all her propriety to the wind and flinging herself into her father's arms.

Fingers brushed his own, and he turned up to meet Akihiko's smiling eyes. "You did it again."

"I'm glad I could."

His boyfriend's brow drew down as he flicked his eyes across Ikutsuki, looking more disgusted with the man than with the sight. "I can't believe he would really do this."

"You doubted me?"

"Never. But I didn't want to believe it. What comes next, Minato?"

"Next… we try to enjoy ourselves before the next big thing comes to disrupt us." He said this with a smile, turning more fully towards Akihiko and letting his smile fall crooked, slightly mischievous. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Akihiko colored a pale pink.

"Fuck, this is some messed up shit, huh guys?"

They jumped as Junpei sidled up to them, hands jammed in his pockets. Despite it, though, he had a smile as his eyes stayed on Mitsuru where she sobbed against her father's shoulder.

"So… what comes next for us if the Dark Hour ain't gone?"

Minato shrugged. "We take things as they come." He nodded to both of them then, moving to where Aigis was kneeling, staring at her hands with a tortured twist to her features. His friend needed him more than anyone else, disaster averted or not.

* * *

_11/5/09_

He fingered the phone in his pocket, recalling the text from earlier that day which had summoned them to the fourth floor. As he entered he found most of his dormmates already present, Mitsuru sitting in the head chair and Akihiko to the couch on her left. He tried to be casual about slipping in next to the boy, ignoring Mitsuru's knowing look, sitting close enough that they touched from knee to hip. He fought back a smile.

"I am glad you all could make it." Mitsuru had her hands laced over her crossed knees, eyes narrowed. "With the disturbing revelations of last night, we now need to discuss what we will do. Ikutsuki's room has been cleared of his belongings."

"I'm not surprised," Yukari mumbled, head propped on a hand. "I can't believe he would do something like this."

"I think it shocked us all." Akihiko's muscles were tense, his voice rough. "He lead us on all this time… I can't _believe_ him!"

"Calm down, Akihiko. He is dead and we are alive, and we are still left with wondering what to do next." Mitsuru was collected as always. "We need more information on this 'Fall' Ikutsuki spoke of. Has anyone heard anything on this?"

Minato wondered if he should say anything. The finger that surreptitiously stroked his knee told him he was tense enough to cause Akihiko to worry, and he made a conscious attempt at relaxing. He couldn't bring himself to say anything in response to The Fall, couldn't take away the last month of oblivious happiness his friends would have. He hadn't even told Akihiko, though he knew the silver-haired boy was aware that he knew.

"Who knows what woulda happened if he'd sacrificed us, huh?" Junpei looked all too relaxed on the adjacent couch, arms behind his head. "Man, what a bum deal that could've been."

Ken sat on the far end of the group with his fingers folded in his lap. "It is disconcerting. I do not like knowing so little. It feels ominous, almost like déjà vu. Like I should know…"

Minato flinched enough for Akihiko to feel him, and that finger that had been touching the side of his knee shifted to lay over the back of the couch, forearm lightly brushing his neck. He leaned into it and hoped it didn't seem suspicious. He didn't like the idea of anyone feeling uneasy or beginning to feel some sense of 'been here before'. What if it wasn't only him getting this second chance? He shuddered at the thought.

"Whatever. Right now, Tartarus is still open, so we should be kicking some ass while we wait to see what's coming, right?" said Shinjiro as he stood, cracking his neck.

"Shinji's right. Staying trained is the only way to make sure we survive. I won't give up without a fight." Akihiko's arm flexed against his neck, and Minato snorted.

Mitsuru stood as well, fingers moving to straighten her skirt. "As more information becomes known, I will make sure it is shared with you all. For now, get some rest. Takeba, I believe Yamagishi has some information you might be interested in. Good night everyone."

The room cleared slowly, Fuuka and Yukari vacating with Junpei yawning behind them, Ken still staring at the carpet as he left as well. Shinjiro threw the two of them an annoyed look as he left, apparently getting one back from Akihiko as he flipped them off. Mitsuru stood beside the monitors on the wall, sighing.

"I dislike this feeling. It was much easier when we had a goal set out before us. What if our fight is endless now?"

The arm on the back of the couch fell onto his shoulder now, yanking him against Akihiko's side. He tried not to feel awkward when Mitsuru turned around and gave them an amused look as she went towards the door. Akihiko sighed. "Don't worry so much, Mitsuru. We won't be in the dark forever."

"Perhaps not." She stopped with her fingers on the knob, and Minato was uncomfortable to see her hands were shaking. "It is… odd that my father wore a Kevlar vest for the first time in his life last night. He refused to tell me why he'd done so. I cannot- I _will not _even think of the consequences had he not. Do either of you know anything about why he would have worn it?"

He knew he was sitting rigidly in Akihiko's arms, unable to relax even as a hand dropped to rub at his lower back. "Sorry, Mitsuru."

It wasn't an answer. He knew it wasn't, Akihiko knew it wasn't, and by the straightening of Mitsuru's back, she knew it wasn't either. But she nodded nonetheless. "I will see you both tomorrow."

As the door clicked closed behind her, Minato sagged against the chest of his boyfriend, turning to press his face into his collarbone. "I hate lying to them."

"It isn't lying, Minato. They are used to you being quiet, so no one ever thinks to ask you directly. It is omission, maybe, but not lying."

"It is the same thing and you know it. Are you going to deny wanting to know the truth yourself?"

"I won't deny it." Akihiko stretched out, the muscles of his chest tensing and making Minato shiver. "But you have your reasons. I don't like not knowing any more than Mitsuru, but I trust you. You've done so much already, saved so many people. Our lives are in your hands, and I trust them there completely."

He sat up quickly, staring into Akihiko's eyes. The gentle smile contained nothing but honesty, and Minato didn't know whether it was the guilt that ate at his guts or the gratefulness that Akihiko wouldn't push that made him crush together their mouths, fingers moving to thread through short silver hair.

He didn't pause to think as his fingers worked at the buttons of Akihiko's shirt, pushing it aside and running his hands down the pale skin. Any protests Akihiko might have had were cut off as his hands moved lower, his teeth sinking lightly into his boyfriend's collarbone.

And after that, neither of them thought at all.

* * *

_11/9/09_

"My name is Ryoji Mochizuki. I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes."

Minato stared. This hadn't been unexpected, of course, but the reality of how little had changed curled in his gut. He watched Ryoji scan the room, eyes falling on Minato and a smirk pulling at his lips. Minato's eyes narrowed. Perhaps some things were different after all.

"…Nice to meet you," Ryoji said without taking his eyes off of Minato, a small nod that was weighted with a million words confirming his suspicions.

There was no teasing of Aigis this time around, though the girl straightened and glared at Ryoji in suspicion. Her eyes turned to Minato as Ryoji took his seat and all he could do was shake his head at her. He knew the conflict she was going through right now. The warning bells were going off in his own head, despite knowing that Ryoji was a good person- well, as much of a _person _as he could be.

A note was slipped to him as Ryoji feigned ignorance and walked down the wrong aisle while Ms. Toriumi tried to get the class under control. He nodded to the boy at his left in response to the quickly jotted note telling him to meet him in the front courtyard at lunch.

* * *

"Hey, Minato."

He nodded to Ryoji and took a seat beside him, staring up into the slowly decaying leaves of the tree they sat beneath. "So you remember."

Ryoji shifted, the sound loud in the quiet courtyard. "Yeah. I- I kind of wish I didn't."

Minato nodded, the sighing exhalation through his nose giving away his thoughts.

"I'd change this if I could, you know. I wish… I wish I could change it. But I'm glad you're getting this chance to change things yourself, Minato."

He wondered just what Ryoji thought he was going to change; he wondered if the boy actually thought he'd kill him this time.

"Can we pretend, do you think? I want a chance to live like a human without the questions I had last time. I want to enjoy the life I never got a chance to live."

"I won't stop you. But it won't change what we know."

"I know it won't. I appreciate it anyway, though. To live is the dream of every being that isn't truly alive. You've always been good to me… but to live for myself for just a moment would be like heaven."

The crunch of leaves drew both their attention, and Minato was surprised to see Junpei and Yukari making their way towards them. He supposed he shouldn't have been; they were both especially nosy types and the sudden absence of their friend and the new student wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

"Yo, what the hell are you guys doing out here? It took us forever to fin-"

Yukari elbowed the boy hard and put on a sugary grin. "What Stupei means is that we were worried!"

"Damn, Yuka-tan, those were my ribs you were breaking!"

Minato looked to Ryoji and let himself smile. "Just giving him some advice about being the new student."

When Ryoji smiled back, Minato felt some weight lift from his shoulders.

* * *

_11/19/09 ~ Hot Springs in Kyoto.  
_

Steam curled pleasantly around his face, and Minato sunk deeper into the water. The power of something as simple as hot water was amazing.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" asked a disgruntled voice.

The hot springs, since they were technically closed, were more dark than light. Minato grinned under the water, eyes crinkling with the mostly unfamiliar expression. After depositing Junpei and Ryoji's unconscious bodies in the men's dressing area, he had managed to drag his shell-shocked boyfriend back to the water, and it seemed he was only just coming back to himself after being caught by Mitsuru and the girls in their ill-advised spying. Minato rose his head far enough for his mouth to be above the surface. "Don't I always?"

Akihiko remained scowling, but Minato knew he wasn't really angry.

The lights from the building cast long shadows, and Minato spent a moment admiring the way the shadows accented the light that reflected off Akihiko's pale hair. His hands twitched on the rock shelf, the sudden urge to go towards his boyfriend and feel what it would be like to be skin to skin with his fingers wrapped in Akihiko's dripping hair. He shivered, and let a smile drift over his lips. "I wouldn't have put us in danger."

"You don't know Mitsuru like I do. She's… she's…"

"I know. I did date her for three months, after all."

The look on Akihiko's face was amusing. Sure, Minato had mentioned his prolific dating in passing, but he didn't think Akihiko had considered that he'd meant Mitsuru as well. The silver-haired boy spluttered as he tried to speak, giving Minato a stare like he had just claimed to have owned Japan. "And you weren't killed?"

"For dating her? No. Why would that get me killed?"

Akihiko cringed. "Mitsuru is… intense."

"But she is still a woman." Minato tipped his head back, peering up at the lightly clouded sky through the steam. "She is driven and logical beyond her years, but she is still a woman- a human. She wants love, a future. She forgets sometimes that life doesn't have to be planned precisely." He straightened and caught the contemplative frown on Akihiko's face, eyes peering somewhere over Minato's shoulder. A sudden fluttering in his stomach made Minato pale nervously. "You don't… you two are close, right?"

Akihiko nodded, focusing back on Minato slowly. Whatever look he had on his face must have made the meaning of his question clear to his boyfriend, because he began shaking his head frantically. "O-oh, no way! I mean, I can't say it never crossed my mind, but I really don't see Mitsuru that way. Honestly, she kind of scares me sometimes." Akihiko was red more than the heat of the water could account for.

Minato chuckled, feeling the pressure release from his insides. He didn't question the deep-seated relief Akihiko's words made him feel, instead floating towards him languidly. "And you aren't scared of me?"

A wicked smirk tilted pale lips. "You? No way."

"Mmm… maybe you should be," Minato said softly, sliding knees past Akihiko's thighs to straddle him. He didn't resist the call to dip his head, using his tongue and lips to follow an errant drop of water down a long neck.

Fingers slid around Minato's shoulders and tightened on his biceps. "You think?"

"I can be dangerous, you know." Minato slid back enough so he could follow the water drop further down, tongue lightly grazing a nipple before moving away, provoking a shudder.

"I like danger."

One of the hands on his arms slid up and into his hair, gripping and tilting back his head. Minato looked up into silver eyes as Akihiko crushed their mouths together, his tongue lightly flicking at Minato's teeth. He pressed closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and groaning into his mouth as damp skin slid together. This had to be heaven, he thought, feeling a hand slide to his hip and pulling him closer. He relished in Akihiko's gasp, pressing forward hard with his hips and drawing another one.

"M-Minato…"

"I hardly ever get you alone. Do you know how long I've wanted to?"

Teeth bit his lower lip softly and Minato's breathing hitched. Akihiko smirked. "Probably as long as I have."

Minato's hands splayed on Akihiko's chest, pressing hard into the skin as Akihiko pressed his hips up, grinding slowly. Glazed blue eyes met silver and Minato felt any reservations he might have felt fall away, slipping off of him like the water that dried on his skin. He leaned into Akihiko, tongue tracing his ear. "Will you take me?"

He would have bruises in the morning from the grip of Akihiko's hands on his hips, and he wondered if his boyfriend might explode from overfilled lungs as he sucked in air. But he felt Akihiko nod against him, breathing coming in ragged gulps as his hands slid from Minato's hips to his backside to grip him firmly. "A-Are you sure? Do you want this?"

Minato shivered. He'd never wanted anything more in his life. He didn't bother with an answer, instead turning and gripping Akihiko by the sides of his face and kissing him for all he was worth.

* * *

_11/21/09_

"Oh, Minato!"

He shoved his hands deeper into his pocket as Ryoji approached, flamboyant scarf tossed over his shoulder per usual. Minato couldn't help the fond smile that overtook his lips. "Hey, Ryoji."

"I was just leaving. I spent the afternoon playing video games with Junpei, and it was totally fun. I never knew such great things existed! Why didn't you ever play games?"

"Waste of time," he said, smile remaining. "And you played so many games the last time around that you should have gotten your fill for _several_ lifetimes."

The boy pouted, lower lip sticking out in an exaggerated manner. "No fun, Minato."

"Have you been enjoying yourself?"

The pout faded, bright turquoise eyes turning to the sidewalk. "I have. I'm so sad to see it go away again. I tell myself not to think about it, to just enjoy everything as it comes… but it is hard."

"I know."

They stared at one another in true understanding before Ryoji smiled again, painfully but still bright. "You haven't talked to me much. Do you…" he looked up at the slowly blooming stars. "Do you not forgive me?"

"I want you to have your time as a normal human. I know being around me reminds you of how untrue that is."

"That's… true I guess." Ryoji twirled the scarf between his hands. "But I really would have liked the chance to get to know you better. From the outside, you know?"

Nothing else needed to be said as they brushed shoulders, walking in opposite directions. "I'll see you again soon, Minato."

"You too, Pharos."

* * *

_11/22/09 ~ Chidori.  
_

"You bastard... I've made up my mind! I won't let you do this to her anymore! I'll protect Chidori with my life! Chidori, don't stay with them! Come with me!"

Minato knew that was his cue. He nodded to Akihiko who moved quickly behind Junpei, the rest of the party oblivious as they listened to the argument. He needed to deploy the Attack Mirror in time to save Junpei (Akihiko would be placing one on Chidori as well, just in case), then summon a Persona to drive off Strega in a fast succession. He brushed his mind against the various Personas within him, trying to decide which would do the damage needed the fastest.

Sometimes he wondered if he should worry about the assortment of Persona he could summon up. They were all aspects of who he was, it was said, so what could be said about someone that had three different aspects of the mythological root of all evil within him? And that wasn't even touching on some of the... odder Persona he housed.

He shook the asinine thought away and reached into his pocket for the Attack Mirror, tossing it even as Takaya loosed a bullet. It had worked fine to save Shinji, so he had faith it would work again. The projectile bounced off and he vaguely noted it burying itself in Tartarus as he brought up his evoker to his head.

He hadn't expected another shot so quickly.

There was a blur of movement, and Minato found himself unable to move. His heart seized and his eyes went wide, unmindful of the screams of his teammates or the way they moved around him. All he saw was Akihiko pushing Junpei to the side, time slowed as the bullet threw Akihiko back. He swore that his heart stopped beating as Akihiko's hand flew to his shoulder, blood seeping between his fingers. The only thing that got him moving was the sight of Takaya grinning and cocking his gun, pointing once again towards the group. Whether it was aimed at Akihiko or Junpei he didn't know, but he finally pulled the trigger on his Evoker. "HELEL!"

Helel was devastation encased in beauty, glowing like purity while caging destruction. A smirk lifted the Persona's lips as he raised his hands, sending Morning Star swirling around the heads of Takaya and Jin. Minato didn't pause to watch the damage that would be done, instead turning and running for where Akihiko, Chidori, and Junpei all lay in various states of pain or confusion.

He vaguely noted shoving Shinjiro to the side as he fell to his knees beside his boyfriend, fingers laying overtop Akihiko's and putting pressure on the wound. Logically, he knew a shot to the shoulder was probably not life threatening, but logic seemed to escape him. His mind ran at supersonic speeds, twirling in various panicked loops and causing his eyes to dart. He rifled through his Personas with a heavy hand, searching for anything that had strong healing.

Panic was all he knew, panic and the scent and feel of blood, the paleness of his boyfriend's skin and the wideness of his eyes. Akihiko was in shock, it was obvious. Being shot was nothing like taking an attack from a Shadow. Akihiko could stand brave and daring in nearly any situation, but the shock of the bullet wound seemed to be too much for him. The injury was just beneath Akihiko's collarbone, and even in his panic Minato took care not to press down too hard in case there was damage to it.

He heard another gunshot and nearly screamed, but the stirring of the Arcane in the air and Mitsuru's voice told him it wasn't Takaya. He turned in time to see her pale-faced and shaking while ordering Artemisia to cast Diarahan.

"Move!" a voice growled beside him, and he turned to see Shinjiro scowling darkly at him.

"Fuck off," Minato replied, moving his hands and pulling Akihiko's away to see the bleeding had stopped. It would surely bother him for weeks, but it was no longer making him lose blood. Minato wanted to sob in relief.

"If you don't move, kid, I'm going to cast God's Hand on your ass and let Mitsuru heal you later. Move your ass, I need to carry him back to the dorm."

Minato snarled, shoving at Shinjiro's hands and dipping to pick Akihiko up from the ground. "I repeat, 'fuck off' Shinji. I'll carry him."

Shinjiro looked like he was going to hit him, but Mitsuru laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Help me gather everyone together, Shinji. Someone will need to take Chidori back to the hospital, as well."

Minato ignored whatever response Shinjiro might have had, standing and shifting his hold on his boyfriend. He started the long trek home with long strides, fingers tight in the material of Akihiko's pants and shirt. The fear slowly ebbed, leaving in its place a relief like he'd never experienced. The sound of several people following him made him glance back, and it proved to be Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, and Koromaru. The others must have been escorting the shaken Chidori to the hospital.

His eyes burned.

"You're shaking, Minato."

The voice was quiet, but it made Minato jerk like he'd been hit. He stared down at Akihiko and let out a deep breath. "I can't help it."

"Things didn't go exactly how we planned, huh? Well, at least Chidori and Junpei are alright, right?"

Minato's fingers tightened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have involved you."

"Shut up, Minato. I told you that I didn't want you to deal with all of this alone and I meant it." Akihiko twisted. "Put me down, I can walk. My legs weren't injured."

"You lost a lot of blood."

"I've dealt with worse. Let go, Minato."

Blue eyes hard, he stared down into silver. "Never."

* * *

_11/24/09_

Minato's shoulders hurt from carrying the damned boxes all day, and he dreaded the days to follow. He entered the house to see his dormmates looking much the same, exhausted and disgruntled. Yukari looked up with a scowl as he entered. "Hey, Minato. What have they got you doing? I'm working with Mr. Edogawa all day long. It is miserable!"

He nodded with hunched shoulders. "Moving boxes."

Yukari cringed. "Yikes. How do they think that will help you in your future career? Do they think you're going to be a grunt or something?"

Minato just shrugged at her.

"Anyway, Junpei was looking for you earlier. He should be upstairs."

Minato gave the girl and nod and looked around the others in the living room, seeing that Akihiko wasn't present either. Probably resting or medicated, Minato thought. He would have pain for at least two weeks according to the doctor Mitsuru had brought over the morning before.

He trudged up the stairs with exhaustion, wondering what Junpei wanted with him. He supposed he should be glad that, since Chidori had survived, Junpei hadn't simply locked himself away to mourn. But he wasn't in the mood tonight to have some long, serious conversation, wanting nothing more than to check on Akihiko and maybe curl up on his boyfriend's bed to sleep.

He knocked on Junpei's door anyway.

"What do ya want?" The muffled voice sounded agitated, and the faint clicking and loud groan that followed made it obvious what Junpei was doing. "Fuck! You made me die, damnit, this had better be good!"

"Yukari said you wanted to talk to me."

A pause. "Oh, Minato? Hold on, dude, I'll be right there." A few thumps and muffled curses later and Junpei was throwing open the door with a grin. "Yo, sup? Come on in."

Minato slid into the messy pile of clothes and trash that Junpei called his room, clicking the door shut behind him and leaning against it. "What did you need?"

"You look beat, man. Harsh internship?"

"Manual labor."

"Yikes, that sucks." Junpei moved to his bed and sat down, fingers twisted in the blankets and his eyes on his window. "I won't keep you long. I just wanted to… y'know… say thanks. I don't know what would have happened the other night if you hadn't reacted so fast."

Minato knew _exactly_ what would have happened. And though Chidori was of little consequence to him, she meant a hell of a lot to Junpei. He couldn't have let his friend feel that way, just as he couldn't have let Ken, Akihiko, or Mitsuru break down.

"I just followed my instincts. Don't worry about it."

Junpei looked up with a piecing look, eyes narrowed. "Yeah. But I owe you one."

Uncomfortable, Minato nodded and twisted the doorknob behind his back, pulling open the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Minato slipped down the hall, not even knocking before sliding into Akihiko's room. It was dark, and the even breathing from the direction of the bed making his boyfriend's state obvious. He slipped off his shoes at the door and shrugged off his jacket, moving across the room with slow steps. He'd been in the room several times, but it would be just his luck to trip over something that had been moved.

Less than a week until the full moon when Ryoji would reveal the end of the world to them, and Minato had not come up with even a small idea of what he might be able to do differently. He didn't think it was possible to prevent his death. It seemed inevitable. It hurt, knowing how much pain he was going to inflict on his friends… on Akihiko. But it was for the best, and surely he would understand?

His fingers splayed over the bedspread, he found Akihiko's legs and heaved himself over them, sliding up next to the wall and under the comforter. Akihiko turned toward him and threw an arm over his waist, pressing a silver-haired head under Minato's chin. "Home already?"

"It's almost dinner time. Are you hungry?" Minato said softly, hand moving up to stroke the back of Akihiko's neck. He threaded his fingers through the shortest hairs there, lightly raking his nails down in a gesture he knew relaxed Akihiko.

"No. Just want to sleep."

Minato nodded. "Then sleep."

Hot breath fanned over his neck. "You'll stay."

"Of course." It hadn't been a question, but Minato answered anyway, feeling sleep overtaking him. As warmth lulled him, all thoughts of the days to come faded away, replaced with a contentment that seeped into his very bones.

* * *

_11/28/09_

Green swirling around him, lifting his limbs.

"Kill me."

Cold that chilled the marrow in his bones, his toes numb and curling.

"Please, time is running out. Won't you get it over with? Don't… don't make me serve her again, Minato. _Please_. Give yourself happiness for the first time in your life. Don't you want to forget? Like the rest of them?"

His eyes burned, eyelids falling over them like sandpaper as the green coalesced before them.

"Not again Minato. Please, please, please not again."

White…

* * *

"Yo, wake up!"

Minato jerked awake, detached as he watched his homework dislodge from his face and flutter back to his desk. He turned hazy eyes to the speaker, seeing a mass of blues and pinks huddled nearby.

The mass separated slowly as his eyes cleared, Junpei and Yukari coming into focus. "Huh?"

Yukari hid a giggle behind her hand, eyes crinkled at the corners. "You're so weird, Minato. It's time to go home." She paused. "Wow, how long have I been thinking of the dorm as home?"

"I'll catch up," he said with a yawn, eyes watering. "I have some things to do."

"Right… that's cool man. Gonna walk home with me then, Yuka-tan?"

She sighed with a disgruntled glare. "_Fine_. Whatever."

As the two left, Minato's mind finally caught up with him and allowed him to move, packing his papers into his briefcase and snapping it shut. He was aghast when someone tapped on his shoulder, showing just how out of it he'd been if someone could sneak up on him.

"Minato?"

Oh. Ryoji. Well, he supposed he could be okay with Death himself being able to catch him off guard. He turned and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Ryoji snickered obnoxiously, hands pressed to his mouth. "You have ink on the side of your face… is that math equations?"

"Shut up."

He began to walk from the room, unsurprised when Ryoji followed behind to the tune of more laughter. "You've really lightened up this time around, Minato. It's really good to see, especially from someone who knows you as well as I do. I'm happy for you."

Minato didn't respond, but he knew he didn't have to.

"So, Yukari's pretty sexy, huh? I'm thinking about asking her to lunch this weekend. Only a few more days until the full moon, after all. I'd like to take advantage of my last days."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true, isn't it?" The tone went dull and sad. "This was my only chance. I was happy inside of you, Minato, but life is… amazing. I envy you all for getting so much of it."

"You know I'd change this if I could."

"I know you would. I know."

They walked in silence, the winter trees swaying around them in the breeze. Minato pulled his jacket closer and imagined how warm Akihiko's bed was.

"You're going to do it this time, right?"

He flinched. "Do we have to talk about this now, Ryoji?"

"We do."

Minato shook his head, not bothering to look back. "You are my friend as much as any member of my group. You know me as well as I know myself, what do you think the answer is?"

The sucked in breath was hard to mistake, and Minato rejected the idea that it muffled a sob as he kept walking, refusing to look back.

"I would do anything for my friends. And that is that."

* * *

_11/29/09_

"Harder," Minato gasped through a long groan, hiking his leg higher up on Akihiko's hip. He moaned hoarsely as the angle changed, bucking and pulling Akihiko in deeper.

His boyfriend grunted, already panting with exertion. "You're so bossy."

"_Please_, Akihiko!"

The begging always undid him. Minato watched in satisfaction as Akihiko's eyes darkened to pewter, and a flurry of movement bent Minato nearly in half. He grumbled as his knees dug into his chest, but the pressure was released moments later so he could adjust his limbs over Akihiko's shoulders. In a more coherent moment, he might have feared for the injury he knew was still a problem for Akihiko, but his mind was too far gone for that. The angle nearly had him screaming, only the knowledge of his dormmates making him turn his head into his pillow to muffle his cries. Akihiko, as well, made strained sounds that pinned him as being close to completion.

"Minato, oh god…"

"Hey, Minato? I'm coming in, man. I really need someone to talk to…"

Both boys froze and whipped their heads towards the door, too shocked to move. Minato's eyes fell on the disengaged lock. Why oh _why_ hadn't he locked the door?

Memories of fumbling with the doorknob and falling back into the room with Akihiko's tongue down his throat arose to remind him of _why_. It was a Sunday and most everyone was out, so they had decided to take advantage of the privacy.

The door clicked open before they could break their shock to move, and Junpei's head poked around the door. His eyes widened in unison with Akihiko and Minato's, blood first draining from the boy's face before filling it once more in a rush.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

That was enough to break the standstill. Akihiko was off of him and pulling out faster than was comfortable, making Minato wince even as he rolled off the bed and grabbed his pants. Junpei had turned from the door and he could see him through the crack with his hands pressed into his eyes as he ranted.

"Fucking hell, I need a doctor! I'm scarred for life! Someone break out the brain bleach, this is the most awful thing that has ever happened to me! Oh, Yuka-tan, please save me with your beautiful breasts; wipe this awful memory from my mind! Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Shut the hell up, Iori!" Akihiko hissed, yanking his shirt on. Minato was amazed at how quickly he'd gotten dressed. He hurried himself along, managing to pull his button-down school shirt from under his bed and throw it over his shoulders as Akihiko flung the door open to pounce on a still screaming Junpei.

"Ahh! No, I don't want to join, you freak! Get off of me! Save me, someone! Damn my good looks and charm!"

Akihiko's pale fingers clapped over Junpei's mouth, glaring down at him. "Shut up! Do you want everyone in the dorm to hear you?"

Junpei nodded, eyes panicked and darting.

Minato finished buttoning his shirt and stepped out, glaring down at Junpei. "Next time, wait for me to answer you before entering."

The click of heels coming up the stairs made all three of them pause, panic overtaking Akihiko's face and renewed hope on Junpei's. Akihiko yelped as the boy bit his hand, arching back his neck to scream. "Save me! Whoever it is, please save me from the _gay_!"

It was Mitsuru's stern features that turned down the corridor and Minato didn't know whether to be frightened or relieved. Sure, it would have been worse if it had been someone who hadn't known about them, but he couldn't imagine Mitsuru would be happy with such a disruption.

Apparently, Akihiko had the same thought, as he released Junpei and stood half in front of Minato. Minato snorted quietly; his boyfriend's chivalrous moments were endearing, but they were also rather annoying. He wasn't like he needed to be protected, and especially not from Mitsuru.

The fierce glare they got from claret eyes made him revise that to '_not even _from Mitsuru.'

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Senpai, thank god! There was the door, and the skin, and the horrible, horrible images that have been burned into my retinas…!"

A glare silenced him, and she turned her gaze to them. A slim brow arched. "Akihiko?"

He couldn't see his boyfriend's face, but he could hear the blush in his voice. "He walked in on us."

Her eyes widened slightly as she understood, and a smirk crossed her mouth. "Oh?"

"I think I need to lie down." Junpei had sat up now and was rubbing at his head like it would make the memory leave.

Her eyes whipped down to him, and her smirk faded. "You won't tell a soul, Iori."

He looked like he would argue, but one glance at Mitsuru's face seemed to silence him. "Ah… I… of course not, Mitsuru-senpai."

"Thanks," Akihiko mumbled as Junpei skittered away, the door to his room closing with a loud crash. Minato walked to his side and nodded to Mitsuru.

"I told you I didn't want this disrupting the team and I meant it. Iori will live, but it would cause strife if Takeba got wind of it. From now on, lock your doors. If there is another disturbance like this, I will not be happy."

Akihiko's gulp was audible.

Mitsuru turned to walk away, but as she looked over her shoulder, Minato caught a glance of a truly amused smile on her lips, the barest hint of white teeth showing. "And Arisato? Your fly is down."

It wasn't often that Minato blushed, but this blush was one for the record books.


	4. The Revelation

Disclaimer: Persona is not mine. However, there are many lines in this that were taken directly from in-game. It lends realism… :-P -guffaw- In any case, if anyone finds it suspect, I will happily label every line I used to blend the game with this fic and keep the New Game+ feel.

Warnings: Some attempts at levity in this chapter and the next, perhaps overdone. Junpei is a fun character to write, though. A few mentions of sex.

_

* * *

_

_**New Game+**_

_The Revelation**  
**_

_

* * *

_

_"There are times when you will lose sight of your goal, and you will have to search for it. But if you can't find it again, then you must set your heart on a new goal. To truly live, you will need to make changes sometimes."_ - Mitsuru

_

* * *

_

_12/1/09_

It had only been two days since Junpei had walked in on them, but Minato was already done with the avoidance. The boy paled every time one of them came near, leaving the room if there was any excuse at all to do so. He might have left it alone for a week or two, but Minato knew very well that there would be enough problems between them in the coming days. It was better to get this said now. He found his quarry in the second floor's lounge before school, turning over one of his hands like it was a form of entertainment.

Junpei looked up as the sound of Minato's footsteps reached him, eyes darting towards his room like he would run.

"Don't you dare."

Something in his voice must have gotten through Junpei's thick skull because he paused in getting up. "Uhh… hey there, Minato, what's up?"

Minato sat on the couch and leaned back, glaring at Junpei through his lashes. "We're going to talk now."

"A-About?"

"You are not going to 'catch' gay by being near me. You are not going to be pounced on if you sit next to Akihiko. If you don't stop acting like we have a communicable disease, you are going to piss me off."

Junpei fidgeted. "I know that, man. Honest. It's just… weird, y'know?"

"No, I _don't _know."

Junpei grimaced, but he met Minato's eyes. "You have half the girls in Gekkoukan after you. Why Senpai?"

"Do you think we choose who we are attracted to?"

Junpei shook his head. "Not really, I mean… well… but still. How can you…?"

"I have no plans to explain myself to you, and I don't have to. It isn't any of your business."

"No, no, I get it. You like Akihiko-senpai for some reason. That's cool. But I mean… doesn't it hurt?"

Minato stared blankly. "What?"

"Y'know… you _were_ on bottom…"

His expression twisted indignantly, and he would have had one hell of a response for his juvenile friend if Ken hadn't chosen that moment to walk out of his room, yawning. "Oh, good morning Junpei-san, Minato-san."

The look on Junpei's face was nearly reverent as he turned to Ken, grin taking over his face. "Anyone ever tell you that you had awesome timing, Ken-kun?"

The young boy blinked, scratching the back of his head as he blinked sleep from his eyes. "Huh?"

Minato rose without greeting, giving Junpei a taste of his thunderous expression before he walked down the hall and into Akihiko's room.

* * *

_12/5/09_

Minato looked up from Akihiko's bed, raising an eyebrow at the fourth sigh in as many minutes from the older boy. Akihiko's foot kicked against his desk in ill-concealed irritation, eyes somewhere on the wood grain instead of on his math book.

"What's wrong?"

Akihiko jerked and whipped his head to the side to meet Minato's eyes, dazed look fading. "Huh?"

"Eloquent," he said with a smirk, ignoring his boyfriend's glare. "I asked what was wrong. You're abusing your furniture."

Akihiko didn't respond as Minato thought he would, no blushing or annoyed cursing. Instead he took on the sad, pensive frown that always made Minato's stomach drop. "Are we all going to die, Minato?"

He'd been expecting the question, honestly. Akihiko was the only person who had any idea of his 'second chance', and it was bound to be a thought in the boy's mind. It didn't make the pain less sharp, the urgency less enveloping. Blue eyes closed with a pained grimace. "Do you think I would allow that?"

"And if it was beyond your control?" Akihiko knew him too well, it seemed, for him to know just what he was playing at.

Minato took a deep breath, determined to make it through this conversation without blubbering like a child at his boyfriend's feet, spilling the last secrets he kept. "Then I would have spent this year making sure it didn't happen."

Tired silver eyes peeked through the hands Akihiko had let his head fall into. "I trust you, you know I do. But I have the most horrible feeling that there's more to this than we know. You'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

Minato tried not to grimace again, his eyes focused on Akihiko's ear instead of his eyes. He couldn't lie. But he refused to tell the truth. "I would tell you if I thought there was something important to be told. If it was anything within either of our control."

"That isn't comforting, Minato."

"I would never put any of you in danger and you know it."

Akihiko stood then, slow and dragging, limbs limp as he shuffled to stand at the side of the bed, staring down at Minato with that frown again playing on his lips. "This fear hurts. If I knew what in the hell I was scared of it wouldn't be so bad, but I'm terrified out of my damned mind and I don't know _why_! I'm not afraid of dying, I'm not afraid of fighting to a bloody end. But I'm so scared of nothing at all that I can hardly fucking breath, Minato. Why? Do you know?"

When he shook his head and whispered, "No," with wide eyes, it wasn't a lie. He didn't know why Akihiko felt all that. He didn't know how it could be possible. But with chapped lips pressing to his a moment later, he had no problem pushing such disturbing thoughts away and reciprocating with everything he had.

He pressed Akihiko slowly back onto the bed, legs on either side of his hips, hands already wriggling their way under his boyfriend's shirt. The way Akihiko fell back and submitted without even a token protest was worrying, and even more worrying still was the way he whispered pleads into Minato's ear, breath shaky. While Akihiko was generally far from dominant even as he took him, it was more a matter of balance between them than any real roles. But now Minato could feel the coaxing in every soft stroke to his skin, the way Akihiko offered himself up with only that unknown fear in his eyes.

Though he had read somewhere that preparation wasn't needed when you had sex regularly, he didn't think they'd reached that point yet. But Akihiko was exceedingly gentle then, too, lubricated fingers pressing so slowly, so gently... Minato felt like he was breaking. Tended externally, treated like glass or porcelain, but inside he felt chips of himself falling away, bits of his reserve and his core shattering with every quiet whimper in his ear.

And as Minato finally lowered himself onto Akihiko… silent and slow and breathtakingly beautiful and _ohgods_… he could have sworn he heard a begging whisper asking him to live.

* * *

_12/11/09_

Minato gave a short wave to Mamoru, stomach full from the meal they'd shared. Mamoru was driven to a frightening degree (it honestly reminded him of Akihiko; he wondered if he should introduce the two), but he had such amazing reasons behind it. He was strong in a way Minato didn't think he could ever be. He had enough trouble taking care of himself without a million other responsibilities being hefted onto his shoulders, thank you very much.

He also felt better knowing that he didn't _need _to max out the Star Social Link. Helel sat in the edges of his awareness to remind him of that.

He opened the dorm's door into a war zone, one of the couches flipped on its back and the coffee table pushed askew. Mitsuru was scowling from near the counter, watching the two boys in the center of the room face off. She was the only witness besides a whimpering Koromaru, who trotted over to him as soon as he entered. He dropped a hand to scratch behind the canine's ears, petting down his neck soothingly.

"Shut your damn mouth, Junpei," Akihiko growled, teeth bared. It was a bit frightening with the blood on his teeth, and Minato stamped down his concern in order to observe the situation.

Junpei sneered back, ducking back away from a strong swipe of Akihiko's fist. "Oh, you _would_ stand up for him."

"Shut up! You are so insecure that you always have to find someone else to blame, don't you?"

Junpei gesticulated harshly, cutting his arms in wide arcs. "We're going to fucking die, damnit! Do you get that, or are you too stuck in la-la-land with your boyfriend to figure this shit out? _We're going to die_! And if it wasn't for your boy toy…"

"Akihiko has nothing to do with this," Minato said in a monotone, staring flatly at Junpei. "If you have a problem with _me_, say it to _me_."

The boy spun on his heels to stare, momentarily flabbergasted, blinking rapidly before scowling at Minato. A middle finger was flipped in his direction. "Fuck both of you, man! And that is totally not an offer!"

Akihiko gave a harsh laugh, wiping the blood from his split lip. "Even if it was, I wouldn't take it if you were the last person on earth."

"What in the hell is all of this about?" Minato turned to Mitsuru for an answer, fed up quickly with Akihiko and Junpei's bickering.

She was looking quite peeved herself, long fingers tapping on her forearm. "Carry-over from last night's discussion. It seems Akihiko took exception with Junpei's blaming the situation on you."

Minato ran a hand over his face. "Don't worry about it, Akihiko. He doesn't mean it."

"Like hell I don't!"

Blue eyes glared and he stalked toward Junpei, joints stiff. "Be quiet. I know you're scared out of your mind, but you have got to stop this. Now. Without the whole team working together, we'll never find a solution to all of this."

Junpei stared, brown eyes dilated. Minato waited in silence for Junpei's face to drop and his lips to purse, which they did. "I-I'm sorry man."

"Don't be. Just don't take things out on others. We'll figure things-"

"What is going on down here?"

Fuuka and Yukari came hurtling down the stairs with wide eyes. Fuuka was wringing her hands, running to Akihiko with a gasp. "Senpai, you're hurt! Do you need the First Aid kit?

Akihiko shook his head. "It's nothing, Fuuka."

She fidgeted, turning to Minato with wide teal eyes. "Minato-kun? What happened?"

He walked towards Akihiko with a hint of a smile. "Don't worry, everything's fine now. I'll take Senpai upstairs and get him fixed up, alright? Junpei's foot is hurt, maybe you can get him to put some ice on it."

The boy blinked rapidly at him. "How'd ya know?"

"You're standing wrong."

Yukari turned from where she was talking to Mitsuru, moving to Minato and cutting off his escape route. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"I wasn't a part of this."

"B-but Mitsuru-senpai said this was about the things Junpei said last night."

Akihiko grunted, grabbing Minato by the bicep and pulling him towards the stairs. "It was."

The way Yukari's eyes narrowed towards them wasn't comforting, but he willingly let his boyfriend drag him towards whichever of their rooms he chose. There had just been too much happening in the last days for his comfort.

* * *

_12/13/09_

"Shit, man, I didn't realize how boring things were getting without going to Tartarus. Glad to be back in action!"

Minato gave a weak smirk. "Yeah."

"Did you see the way I pounded the shit outta that Prime Magus? I was totally on tonight! Booyah, nothing keeps Junpei Iori down!" The boy stretched and grinned, practically strutting. "Can't wait to tell Chidori tomorrow when I go to see her, man. She's doing so much better already, it's awesome. You should come with me sometime. Don't know if she'd like that, but she appreciates how little you talk."

They reached Port Island station easily, traversing the green-washed streets with the ease of people who took the journey far too often. Junpei rambled as background noise for the trip, hopping over bloody puddles. But it was still at least another fifteen minutes before the Dark Hour ended and the trains were back to running again, so Minato got comfortable on one of the benches as they arrived. He stretched out over the length of it, feet kicked over the arm to dangle while Junpei sat in the little space he'd left available.

The boy had gone uncharacteristically quiet, Minato noted. With his hands clasped between his knees and his hat knocked back as he looked at the sky, Junpei nearly looked his age for once. However, it reminded Minato uncomfortably of how the boy had looked after Chidori's death, mourning for weeks over the loss of what Minato was sure was his first love.

Minato turned his head to the side. Silver hair gleamed oddly under the Dark Hour's moon as Akihiko shook his head, scowling at Shinjiro who was smirking darkly back. He wasn't surprised that his eyes had found Akihiko before all else. Whether at school or in battle, he seemed to have some kind of radar for his boyfriend, always knowing when he'd entered a room or was moving to a new position. It had been a bit unsettling when he'd first noticed how attuned he was to Akihiko's movements, but he was rather used to it by now. He felt a smile pull at his lips as Akihiko brandished a fist at Shinjiro, quickly halted in his advance by an exasperated Mitsuru.

"Are you even scared?"

Minato tore his eyes away from the group of Seniors, looking back towards Junpei. "Hmm?"

"All this shit. Are you really not scared at all?"

"Why should I be?" Minato shrugged awkwardly where he lay. "What can I really do about it after all? Either we fight and win, fight and lose, or give up preemptively and lose anyway. There isn't anything in that to be afraid of."

"You aren't afraid of losing?"

Minato hummed, tipping back his head to look at Junpei more fully. "Of course I don't _want _to lose. But I refuse to waste my time fearing it. I'll just fight to be sure I win."

"Well said, Arisato."

Mitsuru's voice joined the conversation, the girl standing at the foot of the bench with a half smile. Her presence made Junpei's thoughtful expression fade to a smirk, easily falling back into his well-known cockiness. "Got that right, Mitsuru-senpai."

"The Dark Hour is ending. We need to move somewhere out of sight so as to not frighten any passersby."

Minato kicked his legs to the side and stood, hands sliding into his pockets. Mitsuru was already moving towards Ken, Fuuka, Koromaru, and Yukari when Junpei's hand on his arm made him look back.

"Hey, Minato? I'm sorry about last week. Can we forget about it?"

He huffed. "Already forgotten. If I had to remember every asinine thing you said, I'd have no room in my brain for anything else."

Junpei expression made Minato think he was torn between laughing and ranting, and as Minato walked away, ranting apparently won out. "Get back here, you son of a bitch, and say that again!"

* * *

_12/17/09_

"I really need to keep studying, I don't think meeting today is such a great idea!"

Minato rolled his eyes and kept walking, a shrug lifting one of his shoulders. "We all need a break, Yukari."

"But…!"

Junpei moved to her side and bumped into her gracelessly. "Yuka-tan, calm down. You don't see Minato studying and he's just fine."

"He never studies!" she snapped, looking rather irritated.

"Umm, guys, people are looking at us…" Fuuka cut into the steadily more vociferous argument, a hesitant smile taking over her face.

Minato slid open the door to the cafeteria. "Who cares if they look? We're already infamous as a group anyway."

A low snicker came from their destination. "Shit, you can say that again."

Minato smirked at Shinjiro and slid into the seat left open beside Akihiko, who wasted no time in linking their ankles under the table. "Infamous is a little negative, don't you think?"

Mitsuru huffed across the table as the others took their seats. "While it is true that our assemblage has gained quite the reputation, I would hardly call us infamous. Perhaps Iori's mouth could be considered as such, but the rest of us are seen in a far more pleasant light."

"Oi, that hurt, Mitsuru-senpai!"

Yukari was twisting her fingers on the tabletop. "Can we make this quick? I still have to brush up for Classic Lit…"

"Studying in the middle of exams is only going to burn you out, Takeba," Akihiko said with a sharp smirk. "Chill, would ya?"

"Easy for you to say, Senpai. I've never seen you have to study very hard for high marks."

"With Mitsuru as a friend for the last few years, I haven't really had a choice in the matter."

Fuuka smiled. "Well, I think the advice is good, Yukari-chan. You shouldn't let yourself get too stressed; it's bad for your health."

Fingers dug into his arm, making Minato turn with surprise. Yukari had a light pink dusting her cheeks as she clung to him. "Minato… will you help me study tonight? I mean… I might not be able to study now, but you're really good at all these subjects…"

Akihiko's leg jerked against his. Minato wished he could turn to see what kind of expression his boyfriend wore, but that wasn't really appropriate with Yukari staring at him so pleadingly. He sighed and made to pull his arm away. "I really would like to get to bed early tonight…"

"I swear it won't take very long, Minato!"

"Jeez, Yuka-tan, you're desperate."

Junpei yelped as Yukari's foot cracked against his shin, and Yukari gave him a snide smile. "Oh, did that hurt Stupei?"

The familiar argument caused Yukari's fingers to loosen from his sleeve, hand falling away as she became more involved in the bickering. Minato slipped a glance to Akihiko as one of his hands clenched on Minato's knee, seeing silver eyes narrowed at him. Minato gave him a wry look. "What, do you think I'm encouraging her?" he murmured under the din of voices.

Seeming to abruptly realize how he was acting, Akihiko released him and scowled, glaring towards the cafeteria windows. "Shut up." The hand didn't leave his knee.

"Minato-kun, I think I would benefit from some tips from you, too. Could I join you and Yukari-chan?"

Yukari's head whipped back with a frown, but it melted to a soft smile as she met Fuuka's nervous gaze. "If Minato will do it…"

With a sigh he nodded. "Fine, but just for an hour."

"Thanks, Minato!"

Junpei made a face at him and mumbled under his breath, and Minato could only imagine the grumblings about his relationship when he had such a range of women he could date. He ignored it easily.

Shinjiro scoffed as he pushed away his finished obento, being the only one who was bothering to eat. "You kids take school way too seriously."

"Shinjiro…"

Mitsuru's glare would have withered most people, but Shinjiro just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

The silence that fell as the two upperclassmen glared at one another gave the others their cue to leave, Akihiko releasing Minato's leg to grab his jacket. Neither Shinji nor Mitsuru looked up from their staring match, even as the table emptied. Akihiko followed them out.

"Are they often like that?" Fuuka said with a frown.

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Sometimes. They've never really been friends like I am with both of them. And when they disagree, they're both hard-headed enough to face off for hours."

"That must be hard on you," said Yukari.

He shrugged, swaying to lightly bump Minato as he did. "Not really. I just ignore the two of them when they get like that."

"They're closest to you, though, right? I wouldn't want my best friends to be fighting." She cringed. "I had enough of that when Junpei and Minato were fighting."

Junpei looked stunned as he stopped walking entirely. "Best friend?"

Yukari glared through the blush on her cheeks, turning back to the front. "Who else do I have, idiot?"

Akihiko cut in quickly, hoping to avert another explosion. "But they aren't your only friends, right? So even when they're being idiots, you have others you can go to. That's all I do when Shinji and Mitsuru are in these moods. No big deal." He ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Either that or I spend some time in the ring. Training is a good way to take your mind off of things."

"Huh, somehow I didn't think you had any other friends, Senpai." Yukari shrugged and turned back to the front, missing the affronted glare she got. Minato knew she didn't mean anything by it, though, and let his hand meet Akihiko's for a moment to dissuade any retort he might have had.

The boy sighed inaudibly and slumped. "I'd better get to class. I just hope those two won't be glaring all day."

"They'll be fine."

Akihiko gave him a lopsided smile and raised a hand in farewell before sliding around a corner and away, leaving the Juniors in a paused state outside their classroom.

"Man, this sucks. Aren't the exams _over_ yet?"

Minato shook his head. "Almost."

"Like you have anything to worry about?" a voice behind him asked, laughing lightly.

"Kenji, my man! Sup?" Junpei moved over to the boy and thumped him on the back.

Kenji stretched his arms over his head. "Nothing much, just wishing these were over with too."

"O-Only a couple more days, Tomochika-kun." Fuuka was blushing brightly, and Minato had to feign a yawn to hide his smirk.

"Oh… Yamagishi-san? You're in 2-E, right?" Kenji said as he dropped his arms. "Heard you've been at school a lot more lately."

She nodded, still rather pink.

"Yeah, she's our bud; lives at the dorms with us. Right Fuuka?" Junpei moved to lean an arm on the girl, grinning as she sputtered and nodded.

"Right, nice to meet you. But class is starting now, so I think we should get inside before Ms. Toriyumi freaks out…"

Yukari straightened and yanked out her cell, nearly screeching. "Less than a minute! All of you, inside, _now_!"

Minato hung back as everyone went for the door, smiling to himself. In his younger years, he didn't think he could recall a single person he'd counted as his friend. But now? He felt lucky to have the people around him that he did, even if the happiness was fleeting. It was enough.

* * *

_12/19/09_

"Oh, come on Minato!"

Minato scowled and kept walking from Iwatodai Station, moving fluidly through the people on the sidewalk. Junpei cursed behind him as he tried to catch up. He hadn't expected to run into him since he'd stayed behind so late seeing Bunkichi and Mitsuko, but Jupei had apparently been visiting Chidori that afternoon. Minato found himself regretting ever thinking it was better for Junpei to be on good terms with him and accepting his relationship. If this was the price…

"It wasn't _that_ bad of a question!"

He refused to dignify the question with a response. Junpei had moved from innocuous 'does it hurt' questions to ones on mechanics, and hell if he was going to give him details on his sex life. And about preparation, of all things!

Part of him really wondered why Junpei even wanted to know. The rest of him shuddered.

While he certainly wasn't a shy type, his sex life wasn't something he ever wanted to discuss. Heterosexual or homosexual, there were just some subjects that were off limits. For everyone but Junpei, it seemed.

"Fine, you don't have to answer. I have a different question! Which of you is uke?"

That stopped Minato with one foot about to lift into the air, ears burning. "What did you just say?"

Junpei was like a puppy, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Uke. You look like one, Akihiko-senpai acts like one half the time. Which of you really is?"

He stared for an exceptionally long moment at Junpei's guileless face; the boy honestly thought that was a normal question! "Neither." With a shake of his head he pushed past him, glad as the pedestrians thinned. What kind of preteen fanbrat was Junpei? Honestly?

"Oi! Don't just walk off!" The boy was already trotting after him. "C'mon, you're no fun. There has to be an uke!"

They reached the dorm in record time with Junpei annoying the hell out of Minato, and Minato turned with a glare when they arrived. "Where in the hell do you get these ideas? Should I have Mitsuru-senpai check your room for yaoi manga?"

Junpei's face twisted and Minato smirked, opening the door and slamming it behind him… and into Junpei's face.

"You're an ass, Minato!"

* * *

_12/21/09_

"Minato-sama, I am jus' so worried. Do you think zis will work?"

Minato smiled sadly, nodding his head. "We can hope, right?"

Bebe smiled widely, the sheer innocence engulfing him nearly hurting Minato's eyes. But though he was naïve, Bebe was far from stupid. His eyes were sad as he stared, bowing over his hands. "I do not know 'ow long eet will take me to return, Minato-sama. Do you think you will remember me?"

"Of course I will."

Tears welled in the boy's eyes, and he straightened. "Yatta, I mustn't be so gloomy for my Minato-sama!" Bebe clapped his hands together and nodded firmly. "My flight eez tomorrow. Arigatou, Minato-sama. You are ze best friend I have ever 'ad. I will never forget you."

The boy rushed up to hug him before leaving, smile planted firmly on his lips. Minato realized he was genuinely sad to lose him only as the boy walked away, pushing through the doors of the school and into the fading sunlight.

"Arisato? I didn't expect you to be here still."

Minato turned at the familiar voice, nodding. "Mitsuru-senpai."

"Would you like to accompany me home? I was just heading back to the dorm. Student Council ran late tonight."

He nodded and Mitsuru strode ahead of him, moving toward the shoe rack and quickly pulling off her loafers. Minato had removed his before saying goodbye to Bebe, so he leaned against the doors to wait.

Most students were already gone by now, but the ones who remained watched Mitsuru like she was some deity. They stared after her with wide eyes as she tossed her hair and slipped her heels into her shoes, shoulders back as she walked towards Minato. "I'm ready, Arisato."

He wondered what it looked like as he held open the door for her. He heard harsh whispers about a prospective relationships between them as the door closed, one instance of Akihiko's name heard clearly. He smiled faintly as he trailed behind Mitsuru, feeling a bit like a servant following a queen. Everything about Mitsuru was royal, from fighting Shadows to leaving school.

They reached Port Island Station and boarded the train, finding a seat without much trouble. Mitsuru smoothed her skirt. "I saw that you did well on your exams once more, Arisato. Congratulations."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Thanks. It wasn't hard."

Her lips quirked in a smile as she looked out the window. "A lot of things seem easy for you, Arisato. Have you even felt a moment of trepidation about the choice we must make?"

He wondered how he should answer, but as usual honesty seemed the best course. "No. I have never for a moment thought I should kill Ryoji. I wouldn't be able to do it, and I have faith that we can fight."

He felt her eyes on him but didn't turn. "You really are remarkable, you know. You effect everyone around you without even trying. I would ask you how you did it if I thought you knew."

He didn't think that required an answer, so he simply kept his eyes on the slowly sinking sun, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He remembered how he would have felt in such a situation the year before, the beautiful woman by his side on her own volition. He'd had a tremendous crush on her for months before they'd dated. Now, though… he looked to his side at the fine lines of her profile, feeling nothing but the warmth of friendship. It was amazing what a year could change. It was amazing what just a few months with Akihiko could change.

"Do you love him, Arisato?"

He jerked at that, turning to look at her with wide eyes. She wasn't apologetic in the least and was obviously expecting an answer.

"I need to know. Akihiko is my closest friend, and I can't stand to think he might be hurt by this. He's quite naïve, you know. Fighting was the only thing he thought about for a long time; I'm surprised you were able to get him into any kind of a relationship. It's been good for him, though. He has grown so much in this last year, and sometimes…"

Her eyes expressed her sadness, and if Minato hadn't known better, he'd think she had some kind of romantic feelings for his boyfriend. He knew better, though, remembering a conversation from when they'd been dating. "You think he's leaving you behind."

She nodded curtly, suddenly unable to look up. "I do. I feel so stagnant. My father was saved by some twist of luck, and though that gave me so much strength… I am still terrified of all this. I do not know what to do about this Nyx, and I'm petrified. How are you so strong, Arisato? Does it take being close to you to siphon that strength? Is that why Akihiko has grown so exponentially in these last months?"

He stared at her, unable to look away even as she raised her eyes and locked them on him.

"I ask you again, Arisato… Minato. Do you love him?"

Lying wasn't even an option, not with those serious eyes on him and that pleading tinge to her staid voice. "I do."

"Then I know he is in good hands. Do not hurt him; he is far more fragile than you might think."

The rest of the ride was in silence, Minato's only thoughts revolving around the battle to come.

* * *

_12/24/09_

They didn't bother to hide their joined hands as they meandered through the park, far enough from the dorms that they didn't feel like they would be exposed. And even if by some chance someone from school saw them, Minato couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't have a lot of time left, and this was the first time in his memory that he'd been able to really enjoy Christmas Eve.

He and Akihiko had been walking in silence for near to an hour, simply enjoying the ambiance of a night that was meant for lovers. It was perfect so far as Minato was concerned.

Every so often one of them would become interested in something in the festively lit park, pulling the other, unresisting, towards it. Words had stopped being needed the moment they'd left the dorms, slipping past their friends in hopes that no one would notice their absences on a night that two people simply didn't hang out alone together unless they were a couple. Though neither of them required any kind of romantic perfection like so many girls expected, it was nice to escape together on a night in which people were generally seen only with family and their significant others.

Akihiko's quiet laughter came out in puffs of condensation as he moved them towards a sweets stand that advertised Christmas Cake at prices comparable to the next day's, urging Minato with a tug to his hand. He hadn't had Christmas Cake since his parents were alive, and he found himself a bit reluctant now as Akihiko broke their silence to thank the clerk and take a small cake.

"Come on, Minato. You have to have some. It's tradition!"

Minato smiled and let his reservation slip away, reaching to take a bit of the cake and eating it. It was too sweet. He wasn't overly fond of sweet things, but tradition was tradition. Akihiko seemed to have the same idea, as he grimaced after the first bite and they drifted towards a trash can.

Hands linked once more, they made their way towards the waterfront where many couples sat huddled and watching the lights of Port Island over the water. It was so sappy and cliché that it nearly hurt his teeth more than the cake had, but that thought didn't stop him from moving at Akihiko's side toward an outcropping of rocks on the water's edge.

They sat for a long time in their easy silence, interlinked fingers breaking apart to make room as they huddled for warmth. Minato shivered at Akihiko's side, moving a leg to lay over his boyfriends as he scooted closer.

"Cold?"

The break in the quiet made Minato flinch just a bit, not that he'd admit it. He hummed under his breath in response, hunching his shoulders.

Warm puffs on air on the back of his neck as Akihiko laughed, the arm that had been around his shoulders moving to stroke his hair. And then warmth was wrapped around his neck and ling fingers were tucking it in around his shoulders, into his jacket. Minato looked up with a raised eyebrow and got a smile in response. "We agreed not to exchange gifts, but that doesn't stop me from giving you something of mine."

The familiar red scarf was warm, matching Minato's face as a blush stole over his cheeks. It was embarrassing, feeling so giddy over something so small. He felt like a girl if he was being honest, but he certainly wouldn't admit that out loud. Akihiko's arm again curled around his shoulder, pulling him close to his boyfriend as his eyes grew heavy.

"We should head back soon, right?"

Minato only nodded, not bothering to move just yet. If this was to be the culmination of their relationship… if this was what true contentment was, he would savor what was likely to be his last and only chance for it.

Akihiko's nose was cold as he pressed it into Minato's hair, arms tightening around him. "I… umm, well, you know."

And Minato did.

* * *

_12/31/09 ~ The decision of Ryoji's fate.  
_

"It won't change, Minato. You're making a huge mistake and you will pay for it with your life once more. Won't you please reconsider? Don't you have things to live for this time?"

Confused mutterings broke out behind him. Minato kept his back to them with his eyes locked on Ryoji's, taking a deep breath. "No, I won't recons-"

He was spun around before the words were out of his mouth, staring into furious silver eyes. Akihiko's hands were clamped on his shoulders. "Tell me he's lying."

Minato could do nothing but look away, closing his eyes.

Akihiko shook him hard, and Minato fought not to look up at him. "Tell me, Minato! Tell me that you weren't sent back because you _died_!"

Minato didn't have to look at the group seated around the lounge to feel their confusion. He finally lifted his eyes to Akihiko, trying to convey his apology. "I didn't tell you because it can't be changed. I'm sorry."

The punch was not unexpected, but it served as a painful reminder of his boyfriend's training. His head snapped to the side with the force. "You idiot! How could you keep something like this from me… from us? Aren't we your teammates? Did you not stop for a minute to think of how it would affect us if you died?"

"You don't understand, Akihiko. What choice do I have?"

"What choice? How about _living_?"

"That isn't an op-"

"Do you not care at all, you son of a bitch?"

That was a new voice in the conversation. Minato turned his eyes to Junpei, who had stood from his seat on the end chair and was glaring mulishly at Minato, upper lip lifted in a snarl. Minato returned the dark look. "Stay out of this."

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I do get that this has to do with you dying and knowing you were gonna. Didn't you think that might have been something you needed to tell us? We're your friends, damnit, don't you give a damn about us? And what about senpai, huh?"

Minato's hackles rose and he shoved Akihiko's hands off his shoulders, spinning and taking a few steps toward Junpei. "Don't you dare…"

"Don't what, bring him into it? Fuck, somebody's gotta! You sure as hell haven't been. Don't you fucking love him at all, you asshole? Look at him!"

Minato didn't. He was pulled taut and furious, likely the only display of real temper any of the group had ever seen from him. "Don't you dare question whether or not I love him! Don't you get it, you moron? I'm doing this _for_ him! For him, for you, for everyone in this room! It is a choice between me dying or all of us… what the hell do you want me to choose?"

"And you didn't think we should all get a say in this?"

"I couldn't care less! You mean enough to me that I don't give a flying fuck what you think. I'll do what is best. Even if you don't understand, I will make sure you survive!"

He hadn't cried since he was a kid, and though frustration left a burning at the back of his eyes, he sure as hell wasn't about to start now. Arms wrapped around him from behind, and the pressure on the back of his neck and the slightly shaking breaths on the nape made him bring up his hands to clamp on Akihiko's forearms.

"Even if none of you understand what's happening, I am doing this for you. If there was another way I'd take it, but there isn't. The end."

The silence was thick. He turned blue eyes to each person in turn, reading the various states of confusion, anger, and shock in their gazes. He wondered how much of it was the damning revelations of his death and how much was the way Akihiko clung to him, but he hoped the former was a little more important.

"I think," Mitsuru said, her voice calm and rational as always, "that we need to know everything." Her stare was stern and he remembered her and Shinji's threats of grievous pain if he ever hurt their friend.

He swallowed and shook his head. "Do I have a choice?"

He untangled Akihiko's arms from around him, tugging on one of his wrists towards the couch. His boyfriend followed with down turned eyes, anger still simmering in the tense movements of his body. When he sat beside Minato he crooked a finger through a belt loop on Minato's pants, as if he thought he would run. Minato adjusted himself to lean against Akihiko's shoulder, trying to give some kind of comfort.

He didn't really care that their relationship was out in the open now. The look Yukari was giving him was a bit unsettling, but it had been Akihiko's decision to keep things about them quiet. He certainly wouldn't be making out in the dorm's common areas, and he'd sooner replace his Evoker with a real gun before actually giving in to Junpei's pleading inquisitions into his sex life, but he didn't care if it was known that they were sleeping together.

Well, if they'd actually put that much together, anyway.

With so many expectant gazes on him, he started at the beginning of his story. It was much condensed compared to the version he'd eventually spilt to Akihiko, but it was still more words in a single sitting than he'd spoken in the last couple of months combined. As he moved towards the end, Akihiko's hand was a vice on his knee that was tightening with every sentence until he hissed in pain and pried it off.

"I don't remember dying. The last thing I recall was being tired and talking with Aigis, and the sound of you all coming to the rooftop to meet us. I remember the sound of laughter. The next thing I knew, Ryoji was waking me and informing me that I had died and was being given a second chance." He shrugged and frowned. "I've just tried to do my best since."

"Shinjiro died?" Mitsuru said. She was pale.

"Yes. As did your father and Chidori."

Junpei had long since sat down, looking at his hands. "Why didn't you just stop me from meeting Chidori if you knew?" Surprisingly, his voice wasn't accusing. Minato wondered how harsh he would have been had the girl actually died.

"Would you have wanted me to?"

A faint smile. "No. Thank you."

"There has to be a way." Yukari looked up with watering eyes and a quivering chin. "We can't just let you die without a fight, you know."

"No. We can't," Akihiko growled hoarsely, and Minato turned to him with sad eyes. Akihiko met his gaze and held it. "I won't let you."

"Do you see, Minato? You have people who want you to live." Ryoji was infuriatingly calm, small smile tilting his lips.

"And what difference would it make if I chose to kill you? We would simply _all_ die on that day, just without even knowing it was coming. Leave, Ryoji."

The boy's eyes were sad, pained. But he smiled on. "As you wish."

Much of him wished he could call out to Ryoji, tell him to come back and reassure him of the why and how of the situation, remind him of his friendship. But the rest of him knew it would do no good… and knew it was hopeless to even believe in such fairytales as a happily ever after. Things for Ryoji would not be fine no matter what the outcome was. He would lose all he was within the hour. The thought hurt.

Ryoji turned as he reached the door, meeting Minato's eyes one last time. "I'll miss you all."

Minato tried to convey all he couldn't bring himself to say, a slight nod dipping his head as the door clicked shut. It felt like a funeral bell and it hurt more than he could express.

He only realized he was shaking when Akihiko pulled him to his feet, arm around his waist supporting him. "I'm taking him to bed. We will have to discuss this once it all sets in, got it?"

There was a hint of Shinjiro's gruffness behind Akihiko's voice, and had this been any other day Minato might have teased him for it. But as it was he just hung there in his boyfriend's arms, eyes drooping with an exhaustion that was comparable to what he'd felt before his death, a bone-deep weariness that made his muscles hum with tension.

As they worked their way up the stairs, Minato trying his damndest to actually help Akihiko as he stepped, he became aware of the litany Akihiko whispered, lips barely moving as he chanted again and again, "_I can't lose him, please don't make me lose him…_"

The burning behind his eyes was back, multiplied by every shuddering hitch in Akihiko's breathing. And as Akihiko eased him back onto his bed, covering him quickly and seizing his mouth, Minato refused to acknowledge the dampness that made his eyelashes stick together in clumps, or the way Akihiko had to press the heels of his hands to his eyes before continuing.

He refused to acknowledge because acknowlegement meant reality, and he couldn't allow this pain to be any more real than it was.


	5. The Culmination

Wibbling apology: Hi, this took a year. I love you. D: I'm so sorry it took me so long, loves. Honestly. Your support astounds me, and I can't begin to apologize. I deleted the text of the final chapter in a fit of irritation with it, and then... uhh... forgot what I wanted to do with it instead. Ugh. It was rough, so I only had half a last chapter and no inspiration, my last year of college going and an epic romance in real life that has me now relocating across the country. Lotsa stuff, and none of it lead to me picking this back up again to finish the scant 10 pages I needed to finish. But anyway, I'm sorry, and though I am still not sure I like how I've done this... I've done it. And I hope it at least gives you closure to this fic.

Disclaimer: Persona is not mine. However, there are many lines in this that were taken directly from in-game. It lends realism… :-P -guffaw- In any case, if anyone finds it suspect, I will happily label every line I used to blend the game with this fic and keep the New Game+ feel. All "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed." lines and the Fruit of Knowledge lines are directly pulled from the final battle.

Warnings: Sexual situations, quite a few f-bombs. Shinjiro is still alive, and he's got a dirty mouth... and Junpei has been taking lessons. :P

Oh, and **extreme cheese** warning, too. Heavy cheese. My ending is cheeeeeeese personifffiiiieeeedddd and in the name of the moon, it will punish you. I warned ya. I usually am not this... uhh... cheesy.

_

* * *

_

_**New Game+**_

_The Culmination**  
**_

_

* * *

_

_"…only you will bear the responsibility for your actions... No matter what end they may bring about."_ - Igor

_

* * *

_

_1/1/10_

He had been woken on New Year's morning with a kiss that had seared him.

The night before had been painful as Akihiko had stared at him, not speaking, just lowering him to the bed and pouring every ounce of frustration and emotion into their joining, alternating between painfully hard and fast and so slow that he had begged for more contact. Akihiko had never spoken a word about the night's revelations, but Minato had gotten the message loud and clear. Pain, frustration, rage, terror. He had inflicted grievous wounds on Akihiko by keeping this from him.

But the morning's kiss had given him absolution, poured into him that Akihiko somehow understood why he'd had to do it. He had always sworn that the fairytale crap about fireworks during a kiss were just that - fairytales. But the emotions he had felt during that kiss had been so volatile that he'd thought he would implode, and suddenly he thought he understood why people used that metaphor.

Now they sat at the table in the dorm's common area, his hand linked with Akihiko's leather-covered one, talking to Ken about hope for the New Year.

"Oh man... I completely overslept." Jupei yawned and pulled his hat from his head, rubbing a hand over his shorn hair. "Why'd I stay up all night watching that stupid movie? Did you guys see it? It had these giant Amazon women running around in the jungle…"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Why would I watch that?"

Junpei made a face and shook his head. "Right, dunno what I was thinking. You two were probably otherwise occupied anyway, huh?" He leered, waggling his eyebrows.

"None of your business," Minato grumbled. It felt like nothing had happened the night before, and Minato was thankful that everyone seemed to be playing as if everything was normal. He didn't need to be bombarded with questions first thing.

"Which is like saying, 'Why yes Junpei, we were having hot, steamy sex all nigh-'"

He was cut off when Akihiko thumped him over the head, glaring. "Stay out of my love life. I don't want to ever hear about you picturing it in that twisted mind of yours again."

Minato was mortified to see Ken leaning over the table with steepled hands. "So Fuuka-san was correct? You two are really in a relationship?"

Minato tried not to blush, keeping an apathetic look. "Why was Fuuka even mentioning it?"

Akihiko, on the other hand, couldn't control his blushes if his life depended on it. "Uhh, well, err… You're way too young to think about it, Ken."

"I'm far more mature than Junpei, and he thinks about it."

"Damn, Ken-kun, you too? So mean to your senpai! Of course they're doing it; last night shoulda made it obvious to anyone. But Yukari looked pissed, dudes."

Minato stood, uncomfortable with the speculation. They had been covert with their relationship for months, and though having it out in the open didn't bother him, the commentary did. He shifted his weight and tried to catch Akihiko's eyes, hoping to escape up to one of their rooms.

"Do you all plan to go to the shrine?" Ken stretched as he stood, hands clasped behind his back. "The girls all went in their kimonos this morning to celebrate the New Year."

"Eh, seriously? Right on, man! You guys are coming with, right?"

Minato wanted to refuse, but Akihiko answered before he could. "Like we could leave you alone with the girls in kimonos. Someone has to keep their eye on you."

He was unceremoniously dragged out the door by his wrist, Akihiko smirking back at him knowingly. Damnit. He knew he didn't want to go. The walk to Naganaki Shrine was all too short, and Minato gave up quickly and matched Akihiko's strides, glaring whenever his boyfriend glanced down with that gloating look. He attempted at one point to push him into traffic to alleviate his irritation, but Ken had caught him and the others had all had a good laugh.

"The little woman's pissed at you, Senpai. You're gonna be cold tonight!"

"I am not a woman, Junpei." They were walking up the stairs now, Minato two steps above the others.

"C'mon, you were on the bottom. That makes you the woman!"

Looking at the expression on Akihiko's face, far too close to amusement for Minato's taste, he got a wicked idea. He turned and gave a impious smirk to his boyfriend. "But I still call the shots, don't I?" Akihiko's change of expression was a sweet revenge.

"Hah! That is totally awesome!" Jupnei was grinning widely, and Minato wanted to kick himself for not remembering his promise to himself to not fuel Junpei. "I shoulda pinned you to top from the bottom, Leader Man."

"Damnit, Minato, I'm sorry! Can we stop talking about this now?" Akihiko groaned, his blush spreading down his neck.

A cough came from ahead of them. "Stop talking about what?"

Minato turned and found a blush of his own as the girls approached, Mitsuru in the lead and smirking at her own question. He found himself speechless for once instead of simply not caring to say anything.

"Yo, _lovely_ ladies! You all look smokin' hot!" Junpei made his way towards the four girls, bowing deeply. "We were just discussing which one of these two was the girl in the relationship, and our fearless leader enlightened me. Isn't that right, Senpai?"

Akihiko took a large step back, almost teetering off the stairs. "I-I… That's not true!"

"Now now, Senpai, just because you take orders in the bedroom, too…"

"Enough!" It was Mitsuru, hands on her hips and a blush gracing her cheeks. "We will not be discussing Akihiko and Arisato's relationship now or ever. If I hear it again Iori…"

"S-Sorry Mitsuru-senpai! I won't do it again!"

Fuuka looked flabbergasted, biting her lip hard between her teeth. "Umm…"

"Was this not a confidential maneuver, Minato-san? I was unaware that the classification of the mission had changed."

"Mission?" Mitsuru turned to Aigis with a raised crimson brow.

"After observing Akihiko-san and Minato-san attempting reproduction…"

"Men can't reproduce, Aigis… and we were just _kissing_!" Akihiko hissed, eyes wide. Minato was beginning to worry about the deep shade of red his boyfriend was turning.

"I observed Minato-san's tongue in Akihiko-san's oral cavity and assumed that was what the texts described as 'intercourse'…"

Minato latched onto Akihiko's arm, cutting Aigis off before she did more damage. "We're going back to the dorm now."

He glanced back at the group, all in various state of mortification. But no one stood out more than Yukari, staring at him as seriously as she was. He looked away uncomfortably and tugged on Akihiko's wrist. "This has been enough excitement for one day. Let's go."

It didn't take too long to get Akihiko following him, and it wasn't until they were down the steps and turning the corner that he finally relaxed. Akihiko pulled him to a stop beside a building, giving him a miffed stare. "Was that really necessary?"

"Was it necessary to drag me along when you knew I didn't want to go?"

Akihiko growled, a hand planted on Minato's chest pushing him back. "You've been closing yourself up in the dorm for weeks. I didn't think anything of it until last night, but now it is obvious! It's because of this dying crap, isn't it?"

Minato pushing Akihiko's hand off of him, glaring balefully. "Shut up. This isn't anyone's concern but my own."

"Not my concern?" Minato was suddenly glad that everyone was celebrating the New Year, because the sidewalks were nearly empty and traffic was less than usual. Akihiko's fists were clenched at his side. "Of course it's my concern; where do you get off telling me it isn't? What the hell do you think I am to you?"

Minato attempted walking away, spinning on his heel and striding in the direction of the dorm. Why couldn't Akihiko understand? There was too much on his mind already, he didn't need this added onto it. He didn't want to argue and especially not on the subject of his death.

He might have expected a punch, but he hadn't anticipated being tackled to the ground. The pain of his head impacting the concrete and his face scraping across the ground took a backseat to the pain of biting his tongue. "I'm not letting you walk away from me, Minato!"

He spat the blood from his mouth, pushing his hands underneath him and forcing himself up. Akihiko was strong, but Minato had an extra year of training on him, and his strength still trumped him. He pushed Akihiko off his back turning and scowling dangerously. He could feel blood gathering on the side of his face.

Akihiko rolled back into an upright position, but the rage was gone from his face. In its place was a far worse expression, and Minato wished more than anything that he could look away. Akihiko's head dropped, fingernails scraping against the cement as he balled his fists. "Does this really mean so little to you?"

"How can you even say that?" Minato ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the winter sky.

"What else can I think, Minato? You kept so much more from me than I thought you had, and the more I think back… the more I should have known. The things that upset you most, the way you've locked yourself away. Why couldn't you have just told me?"

"Because I didn't want this to hurt you more than it had to." He knelt down in front of Akihiko, grabbing him by the arm to pull him up. "I never wanted anyone to know until it was too late. Can't you understand that?"

They stood on the sidewalk staring at one another for long minutes, stubborn anger keeping them in place. Minato briefly wondered just how they had managed so many weeks without a fight when they were both so hard-headed. The thought made a smile twitch on his lips and made Akihiko scowl. "Something funny?"

"No, nothing at all." Minato leaned forward, uncaring of the traffic that moved by as he brushed his lips against Akihiko's. "Don't make me fight you anymore. I'll answer whatever you want me to, but please…"

A long sigh. "Fine. But you'll answer my questions… and you'll _never_ enlighten Junpei to our sex life again."

"That was spontaneous and unintended. Trust me, I knew better."

Akihiko laughed in an only moderately strained way, pulling him back towards him as Minato pulled away, pressing their lips together in another kiss. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm. You're a mess."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Shut up, Minato."

* * *

_1/3/10_

Minato put on his jacket over his high-necked shirt, yawning loudly. He was exhausted. He had plans to meet Akinari around lunch, but he wanted to stop by the mall first to sell off some of the items they'd picked up in Tartarus the week before. They'd be training a lot in the month to come, and he didn't want to be lugging around useless items.

"S'early."

Minato chuckled, moving to kiss Akihiko's temple just above his distinctive bandage. "And you call _me_ lazy. I'll be back later this afternoon."

A silver eye peeked out from his comforter, and Minato had to force himself not to shiver from the possessive thrill that went down his spine at seeing Akihiko wrapped in _his_ blankets in _his_ bed. Half of him wanted to crawl right back in, cocoon himself beside his boyfriend and hibernate for the rest of break. But he knew better. He brushed a hand through Akihiko's hair and straightened.

"See you tonight."

"My room tonight, no neighbors. Shinji's out."

Minato smirked. "You're on."

Minato shoved his toes into his shoes as he watched Akihiko drift off again, face nearly covered by the blanket. He drooled when he slept. Minato covered his mouth to muffle a chuckle, moving towards the door.

The knock surprised him.

"Umm, Minato-kun? Are you awake?"

He froze with his hand just a few inches from the handle, lips pursing. Yukari. This really wasn't a great time, but he didn't want to lose someone he considered a friend just because he wanted to get things done… or because he had no wish to have this conversation. Ever. He pulled open the door and put a finger to his lips in the universal sign for silence, glancing back over his shoulder. "If you want to talk, let's go to the lounge. Akihiko's sleeping."

Her expression darkened but he ignored it and moved past her, clicking the door shut quietly.

He lowered himself into one of the chairs, crossing his legs and waiting for the girl to say whatever she wanted to say to him. He could imagine quite a few things, none of them the makings for a very good conversation. He liked Yukari a lot, she was someone he considered very important to him. But he didn't have the patience for female hormones right now; he swore his head was already beginning to throb.

"How long?"

"About three or four months. Six, depending on how you look at it."

Her eyes closed and she placed her head in her hands, and he shifted uncomfortably when she took in a shuddering breath. "You didn't think I should know?"

"I don't see how it is or was any of your business."

She looked up with an angry glare, fingers curling around her knees. "I've been waiting months for you! I kept thinking, 'Oh, he'll come around. He's just busy with Shadows right now, but he'll notice me soon…'. But now I find out you've been dating one of our team members - a _male_ team member - all this time?"

"It isn't my fault that you didn't think to ask if I was interested. I thought I made it clear. I'm sorry."

"What does he have that I don't?" She was on the verge of tears now. "Why did you choose him?"

"It wasn't a matter of choice." He wasn't going to go on to list Akihiko's finer points, there was no reason to. Yukari would accept it, he knew she would, it would just take her a while to work it out. "Choice implies that I saw you as a prospective interest, or that I saw Akihiko as somehow better. It is neither. I can't explain it any better than that."

She stared through red-rimmed eyes, lower lip sucked into her mouth. It was getting uncomfortable, the intensity with which she scrutinized him, but he just stared levelly back. After long minutes, she finally dropped her gaze to her hands and her shoulders slumped. "If you're happy this way."

He stood from his seat, brushing the back of his jacket of anything that might have gotten on it. "More than I could have ever imagined."

"I hope he knows how lucky he is."

Minato snorted as he walked to the stairs, fingers adjusting his hair. "If you think that, you don't know me well enough, Yukari."

A click down the hall drew his attention, and a bleary-eyed Akihiko was slipping from Minato's room barefooted, a scowl on his face. Minato fought not to smile. Silver eyes caught him and Akihiko shuffled forward. "Thought you were leaving?"

"You didn't sleep much longer."

"I need to take my run - shouldn't have stayed up so late. I have a lot of training to do."

"We'll go to Tartarus tonight, so don't overdo it."

With a nod Akihiko was walking back towards his bedroom, no doubt to grab his shower supplies. The image of Akihiko in the shower - or, more precisely, the image of himself _joining_ Akihiko in the shower - caused the small smile he hadn't been aware of to fall into a smirk, pants tightening. Now there was a thought. One of these days, a Saturday night preferably when everyone was out, he was going to give his boyfriend a surprise.

He raised his hand to Yukari, who nodded a bit vacantly back. And then he was trotting down the stairs towards the door, smirk never leaving his lips.

* * *

_1/8/10_

"I'm glad I met you. It's embarrassing to say it, but… that's really how I feel. We'll always be friends, right? I mean, even after this is all over?"

"Why would you think differently?" he asked with a shrug, eyes on the setting sun.

Junpei's sigh was exasperated. "Well, shit. What do we really have in common beyond shadows? Once we've fixed everything… will we even know each other still?"

"I don't see how we wouldn't. Wouldn't it be odd for the other students if we all suddenly didn't even speak anymore? Our group is too well known."

With a slide of fabric, Junpei moved closer to his side. Minato looked at the corner of his eye towards the grinning boy, fingers laced behind his head and ease permeating the air around him. Minato almost envied him until he began to speak. "We're lucky, aren't we man? We've got the hottest girl in our grade, the hottest girl in the _school_, Mister Champion Boxer, the school's resident bad-ass… I wonder what people think when they see us all together."

He huffed on a laugh, reluctantly smiling. "That we're all insane."

"That sounds about right."

Minato moved forward and curled his fingers in the chain link fence that surrounded the roof. "We really are lucky, though, aren't we?"

"I like to think so," Junpei said with a grin as leaned back against the fence. With a sigh he went quiet, and Minato let his eyes fall closed. The winter's wind was exceptionally cold on the roof, cutting through the fabric of his jacket as if it wasn't even there. "Hey Minato?"

He opened one eye. "Yes?"

"You know we aren't going to let you die, right dude? You can't get off that easy. Everyone's being all careful around you and worrying to bring it up, but you all say that I'm rude. Seems I'm the best person for the job, right?"

Minato closed his eye again and grunted.

"Dude, that was totally not a response. That grunting crap won't fly with me, compadre."

"What do you expect me to say to that?"

"Dunno, something though."

"I am… glad that you all care enough to want me to live. But none of you are grasping the severity of the situation. This isn't about saving me, this is about me saving the world. Can't you guys give me a break?"

"Nah." Junpei laughed and pushed himself off the fence, arms stretching over his head. "That's what friends are for, man. We have to be there to tell you when you're being a stubborn asshole. And boy do you need to be told, right?"

Minato shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"But the lovable type of idiot, right?" A grin, wide and effusive. "Every group's gotta have one. Mitsuru-senapi is the smart hottie, Yukari's the popular chick who everybody wants. Shinjiro-senpai is the badass with a soft spot, Fuuka's the shy one, Ken's the prodigy, Koromaru is the loyal mascot, Akihiko-senpai is the one everyone looks up to and you…" Junpei paused and tilted his head. "You're the quiet one that all the chicks want but ends up being gay. So that leaves me as the lovable, super-hot joker of the group, right?"

"You are _such _an idiot."

Junpei only grinned.

* * *

_1/12/10_

"It seems that the reasons behind my behavior change while I am with you, Minato-san."

He put a hand to the small of Aigis's back, pushing her around towards the dorms. "When you care for someone, that is normal."

Minato could do little once she set her feet and didn't want to move. She peered at him with a thoughtful frown. "Please explain."

"Explain what, caring?"

She shook her head. "I know that emotion well. I require an explanation, however, as to how behavioral modifications are normal in such situations."

"It isn't something that can really be explained, Aigis." He got her moving again, leaving the shrine's stairs and moving down the block. "When you care for someone, you want to make them happy. And _you_ want to be happy with them."

"Like you and Akihiko-san?"

"No... well yes, but I mean friendships. The more we care for someone, the more we learn about them. And often the things that make them happy begin to make us happy too. I really can't explain it very well, Aigis."

She nodded slowly and they walked in silence through the people moving down the sidewalk, dodging groups of people who had stopped to chat. Aigis stopped as they reached they reached the corner of their street, rounding on him. "Minato-san, how does it feel to die?"

The subject had been all but taboo in the weeks since his fate had been revealed. No one had dared to broach the subject of death itself, just the prevention thereof. He should have trusted Aigis to break that trend. "Why do you ask?"

"I cannot die. I do not understand the fear humans feel in relation to their demise. But Mitsuru-san and Yukari-san were conversing several days ago, and the fear they expressed was not something I could hope to comprehend. Is it that it is painful that causes people such fear?"

He smiled slightly. "It's the unknown, Aigis. No one knows what will happen to them when they die, so they are afraid. They don't want to lose those they love."

Aigis's hand moved towards her chest, fingers curled. "I believe that is something I can comprehend. When I think of losing all I have gained…" she shook her head, giving Minato a stilted smile. "I apologize. We should be returning to the dormitories now, Minato-san."

"I'm sorry, Aigis."

She paused a few steps ahead of him, face down turned. "Why do you apologize?"

"I am sorry that I can't change my fate. You are very important to me, and I don't want you to be alone. But you have the others, and they will not leave you."

"You mistakenly assume that I will give you up. I will fight for you… to protect you. As Akihiko-san said: 'I will not let you'. Your death is impermissible, even if it means my own."

"Don't say things like that, Aigis."

She smiled again, profile drawn in sunset hues by the waning light. "I learn by observation. And you have always been aware that my highest priority was to watch over you. Emotion has simply been added to this. Just as you are willing to die for our safety, we are willing to do the same. Would you deny me that?"

She didn't wait for an answer, slipping ahead of him with her head held high. And Minato could do little but press his hand to his chest, trying to keep the sudden pain from his face.

* * *

_1/15/10_

Koromaru yipped happily, bounding across the shrine's playground with long strides. Minato couldn't help but smile. Koromaru was probably the most intelligent animal he'd ever seen in his life, but it had to be rough for him to not be able to act like the dog he was. Watching him run to fetch a ball that Shinjiro had bought for him was amusing. It was especially relaxing after yet another day of exams.

Shinjiro's love for dogs wasn't a very well-kept secret, though Minato was sure he wished it was. He smiled lightly as Koromaru came running back, dropping the pink ball at Shinji's feet. "Good job, Koro-chan. Want to go again?"

Koromaru gave a bowing nod. Shinjiro's smile widened as he threw the ball again, sending it rebounding off the shrine's fence.

Suddenly seeming to remember his audience, Shinjiro scowled and glanced in his direction. "Shut up."

"I wasn't saying anything."

"You were thinking it."

Minato rolled his eyes. "I really wasn't."

Koromaru ran back to them, dropping the ball at Shinji's feet once more and running circles around him. Shinjiro's glare softened immediately as he repeated his toss.

After a few more repetitions, Koromaru left the ball near the shrine steps and leapt away, taking to running circuits around the building. Minato took a seat on the edge of the playground and leaned back on his hands. He was surpised to feel Shinjiro settle beside him, but didn't speak. They stayed in silence watching the stars lit by the full moon, Koromaru's panting fading in and out as he ran.

"Do you remember in October when I told ya you had no right to save my life, and asked you who made you God?"

Minato startled, bringing his head forward to look at Shinjiro's dark eyes with a questioning cock of his eyebrows. "Yeah."

"I was seriously pissed at you. For weeks. I hated that you'd taken my peace from me, that I was forced to go on instead of leaving in the blaze of glory I'd been hoping for. I thought..." Shinji scowled, still staring at the stars. "I thought I could give meaning to my life by sacrificing it. Make all the bad shit I did better, ya know?"

He hummed in response, wondering where this was going.

"I was wrong though," Shinji's voice was quiet, his face showing disgust for the sentiment. "And... maybe nobody made you God, but I think I get why you did it, too. From one guy who thinks dying will give his life meaning to another, right?"

Minato cringed and looked away, sifting his hands through the sandy ground. "I'm not trying to find meaning for myself. I'm trying to give everyone else a chance to find theirs. What is one life in contrast to every other life?"

"That's maybe true," said Shinjiro, snorting. "But I don't think anyone close to you would agree. Put yourself in their shoes, huh? Imagine it was Aki set on sacrificing himself. Imagine knowing he was giving up fucking everything... his future, his chances, his existence... just for you all to live. Could you really be cool with that?"

He felt himself curling into a ball now, shriveling. His forearms were clamped tight across his shins. "I would have to be, wouldn't I?"

"Naw, you can't weasel out of this shit. Look me in the eye, kid."

Minato did, lips clamped tightly enough that they vibrated.

"Look at me and tell me you would just sit back and not fight if you switched positions with Aki... or with any of your friends. Tell me you wouldn't do anything you goddamn could to change things."

Chills ran circuits up and down his spine, and Minato closed his eyes to fight the sudden burning there. He couldn't, in even a halfhearted lie, say that.

He heard Shinjiro standing, the brush of hands on jeans as he removed the sand from his pants. "Maybe things can't be changed. Maybe you're gonna die soon, maybe we all are. Fuck, I dunno, shit happens." He sighed and Minato heard him take a few steps away. "But don't expect them... us to stop fighting."

Minato buried his face in his knees as Shinjiro walked away, a pounding making itself known in his temples. He stayed there, taking in deep breaths and trying not to think, late into the night. It was only when a solemn, far-too-understanding Akihiko came at midnight that he left, eyes downcast.

* * *

_1/21/10_

He hated it when he forgot to bring along a Persona with a Bufu skill. Amorous Snakes were one of the easier enemies in Monad, but they were a serious pain when you didn't have their weakness with you. After the second consecutive round of Mahama killing off Junpei on top of Virus Breath poisoning people, he was getting fed up.

Junpei threw a Dis-Poison at Koromaru, who whimpered in thanks and backed away.

He rifled through his Persona, trying to think of any that might have even a weak Bufu skill. He touched Helel and decided that Morning Star was damaging enough to suffice, but he didn't get a chance to think more when one of the snakes attacked.

It writhed and Minato's stomach dropped, knowing exactly what was coming. He cursed and dropped into a defensive position, hoping to any god that existed that he wouldn't get Charmed. He hated the feeling of being unable to distinguish friend from foe. It was worse than being Enraged; at least then it was only himself he was risking.

Koromaru yelped when the spell hit, swaying on his feet. Damn. He swung his bag around to his front, looking through it for a Dis-Charm, pushing aside Me Patra gems and Chewing Souls. Shit, shit, shit… Koromaru was too fast to dodge and packed a punch. They didn't need to contend with him on top of the two remaining Amorous Snakes.

Weight plowed into his side and Minato hit the ground with a grunt, flipping onto his back to look up into… silver eyes. His own eyes went wide, seeing the blank expression on Akihiko's face, the dull flush on his cheeks. Charmed. Minato swore violently as he pushed his boyfriend off of him, struggling not to injure Akihiko while he tried to dive for his bag once more. Why hadn't he brought a more varied supply of status cures? He'd been getting cocky.

Teeth sinking into his earlobe made him jerk, glaring towards the snakes as they dove at a running Junpei, who had his hands in his pockets as he looked for a cure as well. Koromaru ran after him, and Minato was sorry he couldn't stop to assist. As it was, though, his boyfriend had pushed him to the ground again with his hands around his throat, expressionless face peering down indifferently as the dark-haired boy choked.

He did the only thing he could think of, hands jerking up to squeeze the back of Akihiko's neck and pulling his face down. A flash of coherence went across those eyes, and Minato kissed him with as much passion as a suffocating, injured man with an audience of Shadows could. Akihiko shook, trying to dislodge him, but Minato held firm, nibbling on his boyfriend's lower lip and deepening the kiss. The hands around his neck loosened enough for him to pull in a deep exhalation through his nose, and he raked fingers up into Akihiko's hair and twisted his head to the side, kissing him impatiently and with more fervor.

He didn't know if it was the Charm spell or not, but Akihiko was kissing back, pressing down on his body and pushing one of his legs to the side so he could grind down into Minato's hips. He couldn't help but groan into Akihiko's mouth, arching up to meet the next thrust. Fingers ran down his shirtfront, popping off buttons that Minato heard scattering across Monad's floor. He didn't care, suddenly feeling very much under the influence himself, heat blazing under his skin and friction the only thing he could think of. His mouth moved to Akihiko's neck, teeth sinking into the soft skin as nails dug into his hips.

Akihiko's head dipped to his chest, teeth running gentle lines over his chest. He was so hard it hurt, and the fingers stroking him through his pants were only making it worse, heavy hands that rubbed at just the right angle and made him writhe. Minato knew they shouldn't be doing this, but the heat was burning him and the painful aggression Akihiko was showing was one of the biggest turn-ons he'd ever experienced. Deft fingers worked at the buttons of his pants, and Minato swore he could almost come by the look in Akihiko's eyes alone…

"Jesus fucking Christ on a stick! _Guys_! Would you fucking help me already? Fun as that shit looks, there is a serious problem here!"

They sprung apart, chests heaving, staring back to where Junpei was diving out of the way of the snakes. Why the Shadows had left them alone he didn't know, but Minato was mortified to have allowed himself to lose so much control. _He_ hadn't been the one Charmed. What had gotten into him?

Koromaru had recovered at some point and was now attempting to cast Mamudoon back at the snakes as he ran at Junpei's side. Minato pushed himself to his feet, swallowing one of the Precious Eggs he kept in his jacket pocket for emergencies. He pressed his Evoker to his head. "Armageddon!"

The monstrous Satan loomed over his head, roaring at the suddenly frightened snakes, Helel's beauty beside him as they raised their arms in unison. Minato dropped and put his hands over his head. "Everyone, get down!"

His group members hit the ground just as Armageddon split the floor beneath the snakes, white-hot fire lashing up while lighting crashed from above. The scream the Shadows gave was painful, horrible screeching that echoed in his ears. When his Personas finally ended the spell the Amorous Snakes were gone, leaving a panting group lying on the floor haphazardly.

"Well, Leader Man, I think we should call it a night."

Still mortified, Minato tried to button his shirt as best he could, finding three central ones missing and glaring at his blushing boyfriend. He called out to Fuuka and requested a quick Escape Route, not wanting to wind up in another fight.

They appeared in the lobby of Tartarus, each of them looking the worse for wear. The rest of SEES stared at them. Fuuka ran towards them. "Oh my god, are you guys alright?"

"Umm, Minato-san, what happened to your shirt?" Ken said around an offended expression.

Yukari was pale. "What were you guys up to?"

"Damn, Aki. Did you maul him or what? And that is one _hell_ of a hickey you've got forming."

"Is everything alright, Arisato?"

Minato stood and gave a jerky nod to Mitsuru, trying to tune everyone out and remain composed. "I think we should go back to the dorm for the night."

"Probably so you two can finish what you started _in the middle of battle_, huh?" said Junpei with a snide grin, pushing himself to his feet. "Damn, I never want a show like that one again."

Junpei stumbled to the side as Akihiko pushed him, glaring. "I was under a spell, damnit."

"What's his excuse, then?"

Minato ignored all the incredulous looks and walked for the door. "Dorm. Now."

He walked alone for several blocks, making his way back to Port Island Station where they would have to wait for the Dark Hour to end. Luckily it shouldn't be long, he thought, as he was having a hard time walking with the severity of his persistent erection. Minato pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he walked in frustration.

"Well… that was a night for the scrapbook."

Minato didn't remove his hands, walking blindly. "Shut up, Akihiko."

He could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice, the fond lilt warming Minato. "This isn't our week, I don't think."

"Then we'll spend the rest of it in bed and hope next week is less awkward."

"You know we can't; Mitsuru won't let us miss school." Minato sighed in response and Akihiko's shoulder bumped his. "You're insatiable. What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm… I don't know. But if I'm so insatiable, when we get back to the dorm I'm taking you over the dining room table."

He dropped his hands and grinned to himself as the sound of Akihiko's footsteps halted, and a glance back showed him utterly frozen in place with his jaw slack. And Minato laughed for the first time in weeks - months, perhaps, arms stretching out straight over his head as he continued on.

It was the small things in life that made living worth it, really.

* * *

_1/28/10_

Yukari and Junpei we kicking each other under the table, and it was beginning to undermine the lunch of everyone else at the table. Minato glared again as his rice was jolted off his chopsticks with the jerk of the table, but neither seemed to notice the heated stares they were getting from every angle.

"If you weren't so stuck up all the time, I wouldn't talk crap." _Kick._

"If you weren't always overcompensating for something, (_kick)_ maybe I wouldn't have to act stuck (_kick_) up!" _Kick._

_Kick._ "You're such a _pain_, Yuka-tan!"

"And you're a moron!"

Minato set down his chopsticks and flailed out his legs, striking both of them harder than was likely necessary. Junpei wailed and Yukari looked at him like he had done some base, terrible deed. "If you two are done playing footsie, maybe we can all finish lunch?"

Both turned a vibrant red and spluttered, and Minato gave a satisfied huff as he turned back to his obento. On his right, Akihiko snickered.

"Minato-kun? Are we going to Tartarus tonight?"

He turned to Fuuka and sighed, nodded reluctantly. "I suppose we can work in Monad a bit... just so everyone's comfortable with their experiences." He glanced around, not expecting a good reaction to his next words. "But if it is a comfort to any of you, you are all stronger now than you were the last time we attempted this." It was quiet, and Minato closed his bento, looking up at the suddenly stricken expressions on everyone's faces, feeling Akihiko's formerly playfully creeping hand tighten on his thigh. He sighed. "Don't be like this. I was trying to be reassuring."

Mitsuru was the first to regain her composure, sitting up straight and hardening her eyes. "I, for one, am glad we are stronger. We will need every bit of strength we have to bring this to an end-" she stumbled a bit, before pursing her lips in defiance. "An end we can _all_ be satisfied with."

"This could be the last time we all sit like this though, couldn't it?" Yukari said softly, eyes fixed on the table. "I mean... if we lose our memories. Without the Dark Hour, none of us would be as close as we are. We may not even be friends at all."

"I dunno. Maybe we won't be as close without this stuff, but I can't see us not being friends at all. Too big of a change." Junpei leaned back in his chair.

"So, what then? We'll just conveniently not realize we don't remember how we got close?"

"Jeez, who brought the rainclouds indoors?" They turned to see Shinji approaching, at school for the first time in over a week. He yanked out a chair and sunk onto it backwards. "Figure I'd surprise you guys and pop in, and you all look like someone pissed in your bento."

Mitsuru curled her lip. "That is disgusting, Shinjiro."

"S'truth, though. Guys, seriously... stop with the serious bawling shit. There are three days left that could be our last. Start enjoying things!"

"What is there to enjoy?" Fuuka said softly, twirling a bit of her short hair around a finger. "All I can think about is what is to come."

"Save it." Shinji stood again, shrugging. "Worry about this when the time comes, and live your lives for now. Kiss that hottie you've had your eye on, tell off your jerk of a teacher, meet someone new, gorge on your favorite food. Regrets are for suckers. Make sure you don't have none. And... that's it." He rolled his shoulders. "Fuck, when did I end up being the smart one? What a downer. See ya."

And then he was strolling out again, hands jammed in his pockets, eyes of the other students around the room watching him with bits of fear and curiosity.

"I think I'mma go see Chidori after school. You know, just to see how she is." Junpei reddened a bit, scratching the back of his head.

Fuuka smiled. "I think I'll stop in to see my parents. It's been a few weeks. Maybe I can get Natsuki to go with me?"

The hand Akihiko had retracted from his thigh captured his wrist, and he turned curiously to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Akihiko was slightly pink and looked supremely unsure, but he seemed to gather all the astounding courage that he possessed as he leaned forward and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of Minato's mouth. Minato could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as the sparsely populated lunchroom silenced and Junpei started making exaggerated gagging sounds from across the table. The sound of impact told Minato either Yukari or Mitsuru had silenced him.

The pressure lessened slightly on his mouth and Akihiko spoke in a voice so low that he could hardly hear it even though it was said against him. "Shinji's right. I don't want to have any regrets. Why be anything but who I am?"

Minato pulled away and smiled softly, lacing their fingers together, for once not bothering to be sure they were under the table. He ignored the sudden buzzing from the tables around them. They'd be at the top of the rumor mill for weeks now, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Well, that's one thing off the list. Who wants to go and insult Edogawa now?"

Yukari was blushing nearly as much as Akihiko, thought it was fading, and her smile was brighter than he'd seen it in months as she tilted back her head, chin high. "I think I get that right! I had to intern with him!"

Everyone laughed and Minato held hope, just the tiniest flicker of it, that everything would be alright for them.

Even if he wasn't a part of that.

* * *

_1/30/10_

"I hate this."

Akihiko's head rested on his chest, directly over his heart. Minato threaded his fingers through silver hair, lit white in the moonlight. "I know."

"I have never wanted anything more than I want to change this."

Minato's breathing hitched. "I know."

"I won't go down without a fight."

"I know," with a smile this time, tremulous though it was.

"I won't let you die."

Minato turned and clung to Akihiko then, face buried in the side of his neck. "I know," he breathed.

* * *

_1/31/10 ~ The Fall.  
_

He spent his last Sunday morning cold and alone, sitting on Akinari's bench, eyes closed to the chilled winter sun. Today... was the day. Today was the day he had resigned himself to. Today was the day he would leave them all. But it was for the best, he knew. No other solution would be permanent or sure, and the option of letting the entire world burn was not even an option. He would create the platform for true happiness between those he loved. He had already set the foundations. There were no surprises now, no shocks of grief that could overtake them. Lives remained that had not the time before. Knowledge and strength had grown amongst them. And it was enough.

He spent his last Sunday afternoon passionate and hot, twined around Akihiko as he sought to taste every inch of his skin. He found new places to make his boyfriend twist and buck, and relished in him... even as a voice in the back of his head reminded him that he'd never be able to take advantage of these new discoveries again. But he was content with the moment, the chorus of gasps and moans he could draw from his lover as he suckled at the juncture of his thigh, a tongue running across his perineum, fingernails scraping across his ribs. And it was more than enough to have that moment.

He spent his last evening sitting closely with his friends, surveying the drawn, solemn faces as they laid out their plans for the night to come. He held Yukari's hand as she burst into tears without provocation, and he didn't let go when she had managed to collect her composure. He promised with the rest of them to meet on the roof on graduation day, knowing he was lying but finally allowing himself to. And he didn't cry... even when he went back to his room to collect things for the battle ahead and was ambushed by Akihiko, whose arms were cold on his waist but whose tears were hot on the back of his neck. He kissed them away... and that was enough.

Minato Arisato looked back on the day and felt at peace with his decision. With his moments. With his life.

And that was enough for him.

* * *

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate; entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed.  
Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."

Minato felt a pulse run through him at the only vaguely familiar words, lashing out with Odin's might.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Celebrate life's grandeur... its brilliance... its magnificence..."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide onself."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal."

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate; entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you."

Minato's breath caught, words twirling through his mind. He hadn't listened last time; hadn't paid enough attention, too caught in his struggle internally and externally, trying to take down all the forms of Nyx's Avatar. His power made him unique, the only one capable of sealing away Erebus from calling Nyx to initiate the Fall. Fate was cruel, but he had endured. With his second chance he had come to appreciate all he had, the people around him, the beauty in even the most mundane of moments. And in the face of losing all that mattered... courage in the face of doubt could always lead to the answer.

As the Avatar rose and began to call for Nyx, Minato stood with his head high even as his friends struggled to keep themselves from falling flat. "Ryoji!"

Nyx's Avatar did not pause, but Minato could see the attention of its face turn to him.

"There is a difference this time. You told me once that memories were ambiguous. That the old could be rewritten. And it has been! I am not who I was last time, neither are my friends. These aren't people close to me for the sake of Persona, those symolising the Arcane are not close to me for what they could do for me. I hold them close because of who they are!"

He pushed through the parilyzing force pressing them down, not even realizing he was the only sound remaining.

"The Fall is a personification of the misery of humanity, right? Her actions are the result of the apathy, the lonliness, the depression of the world. Nyx comes to destroy us because we _want_ to be destroyed."

With a painful groan, the Avatar of Nyx forced the words through clenched teeth, Ryoji's cheerful voice superimposed over the tones of the Avatar. "Wh-what are you getting at, Minato?"

"I hold the power of the Universe Arcana. And through me pours the love and will to live of all the Arcane holders. In this life and the last, they had the will to live, the strength to defy the fate you are so sure is upon us. That _means_ something, I know it does! I carry with me each of their wills... as well as my own this time."

Minato was petrified, if he was being honest with himself. He was possibly dooming every one of them... every_thing_ and every_one_ alive. But he held his head high and stepped into the light, trying to ignore the screams of denial of his friends, ignoring the echoes of his Social Links echoing in his mind, ascending at a dizzying speed towards the pulsating moon. He faced Nyx's form with his sword in one shaking hand, readying himself to withstand her attacks.

"I do not want to die. I have too much to live for."

The first death spell washed over him, and he grunted in pain. But it was nothing like last time. And with every second that passed, he could feel overwhelming power surging through him.

"I won't fade so silently, Nyx. Not this time."

The second death spell hurt more, his knees buckling, but as quickly as the pain came, so did the relief. He could hear them in a cacophany in his mind, cheering him, praying he was well.

"This world may be flawed, but it does _not want to end_. You are not needed!"

As the third spell hit, bringing him to his knees, he felt the culmination of all the bonds he had made, past and present, his dozens of Personas pressing to the forefront of his mind, all coalescing around him, lifting him, and the tiniest whisper above the din. _"I won't let you die."_

Gods, beyond anything that existed in the world, his only hope was that this stupid, half-baked idea worked. And so he pressed through the Universe Arcana, siphoning as much of the will to live and love that he knew his friends felt as he could, adding his own to the mix, adding those of the shadows of people from his first go-around... the strength of all those he had bonded with, the passion and determination that made them unique.

_"I won't let you die."_

And then the world fell black.

* * *

_3/3/10 ~ What they forgot._

As Junpei and Yukari sprinted back for the school, fearing being late, Minato couldn't stop looking back towards the school's gates where the strange girl had disappeared to. Why did he feel such a bone-deep longing when he saw her? It wasn't like he was attracted to her... no, that would be simple. It was... painful and in the fabric of his being, like she was important to him fundamentally. But how could that be? He hadn't even noticed her in the dorms.

But then, he found, for such a full place there were really very few people in it he _did_ know. He didn't even glance at them, writing them off as unimportant. After all, he'd been living there a year now. If friendships were to be formed, they surely would have happened before then.

...Right?

He turned back to the school as the second bell droned, cursing. Toriumi-sensei was going to make a scene. He ran up the steps and nearly collided with a person exiting, flailing his arms in the least dignified way possible as he tried to keep his balance. An arm caught him around the waist. "Uhh, woah, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Minato looked up into silver eyes, vaguely recognizing the young man who held him as one of his dormmates, a senior if he recalled correctly. And that pull again, like with the strange girl, but this time bringing tears to his eyes as it wrenched his heart. What _was_ this? How could complete strangers be affecting him so?

"Hey, are you alright?"

Minato shook himself, stepping away and bowing shortly, sucking in a shaking breath. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I'll watch where I'm going next time."

The silver-eyed young man shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

And then he was leaving, and Minato found himself resisting the urge to run after him, to... to...

He went to class feeling so confused and heavy that he didn't know how he walked.

* * *

_3/4/10_

Midnight struck and Minato sat up with a wheezing scream, hands clenching at his heart, fingers scrabbling for purchase. He... he was alive. And he _remembered._

* * *

_3/5/10_

Minato soaked the warmth of the spring sun, fingers twined through Aigis's metal ones. It really was a beautiful day. He hadn't had the chance to enjoy it the last time around, the unbearable exhaustion weighing his every movement. But he could this time. Whether that meant that his plan had worked or if it was just that he'd bought himself more time... well, he couldn't know.

This time... he wasn't holding up that barrier alone. Using the Universe Arcana, he had attempted to use the positive wills of everyone... _everyone_... to keep them all safe.

It could fall, he knew. He might have damned the world.

But somehow... he thought this might even be better.

"You seem happy, Minato-san."

"Just Minato, Aigis."

She smiled so sweetly, fingers tightening on his own. "Because we are friends."

"Exactly."

"Do you think they will come soon?"

He looked at his watch an gave a faint smile. "Any minute now, I hope."

There was no laughter this time to precede their coming. Minato was surprised to see the first head poke through the door from the building, Junpei's eyes widening and then looking suspiciously wet, as he let out a whoop, smashing the door open and cheering. "I knew you could do it, you son of a bitch! I know you would!"

And he stood, tugging Aigis's hand and smiling wider than he thought he had in his entire life, pulling her with him to meet the group of them. Yukari was sobbing into her hands, laughing through the tears as she ran at him and hugged him around the middle. Fuuka, too, cried quietly, hands folded in front of her mouth with a smile she couldn't hide. Behind her, Shinjiro awkwardly patted Mitsuru's back as she tried to retain her dignity, jaw clenched tightly and hands clasped in front of her. And beside her...

"I told you," Akihiko gasped, ignoring everyone and nearly having to push Yukari away before he grasped him. "I told you I wouldn't let you die."

And Minato laughed, his arms flying around Akihiko's neck as he kissed him for all he was worth.

And perhaps Bunkicki had been right all those months ago. You _could_ appreciate what you had and still wish for more.

And he had it.

_Fin._

* * *

_"The world isn't so simple that one person can decide whether we all live or we all die... So, even if there is no hope, we won't give up."_ - Mitsuru

* * *

Final Author's Note: If I ever find my notes on how I actually wanted to end this (final battle on... it was good, I promise, and SO MUCH LESS CHEESY [Honestly, I keep seeing the final fight with Queen Beryl from Sailor Moon. If you know the reference, read the last bit with Nyx again and imagine it. You'll laugh as hard as I did. Have the cheesy English music from that scene in the background for added effect]. I usually go for realism, hopeful with negative aspects, _reality_... but this was one big, fluffy, cheese extravaganza) I will probably rewrite. All but the very beginning of 1/31... because I'm really proud of that first passage. But for now... I give you closure, cheesy closure though it may be. I hope you all leave me thoughts on this, as I dearly love reviews.

Thank you for reading, you are my joy.


End file.
